


Tagebuch

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deZwei Monate nach dem Fall Voldemorts wird Hermione ein Tagebuch zugespielt. Harrys Tagebuch.  Und aus diesem erfährt sie einige sehr... überraschende Tatsachen^__^





	Tagebuch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Hab wohl in letzter Zeit zu viel Harryx... (<\--meint Ihr ernsthaft, dass verrate ich an dieser Stelle???^.~) gelesen. Nur so kann ich mir folgende Geschichte erklären^.^
> 
> Noch eins: da ich nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem Hogwartschen Benotungssystem habe, benütze ich das Deutsche^^(1=sehr gut, 6=...k.A. mehr wie die offizielle Bezeichnung ist, aber auf jeden Fall ziemlich mies*räusper*) 
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins. 
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen^__^

Zärtlich verabschiedete Hermione Granger ihren Mann und genoss dann die Ruhe, die sich im Haus ausbreitete.   
Die Kinder waren bei ihren Eltern, so dass jetzt wirkliche Stille im Haus herrschte. Allerdings würde sich das ab morgen wieder ändern.  
Denn morgen hatte Molly, ihre Schwiegermutter, Geburtstag.  
Dann würde sich der gesamte Weasley- Clan wie jedes Jahr im Fuchsbau versammeln, samt Kinder und Kindeskinder.   
Ihr Mann würde heute Abend nach der Arbeit zu seinen Schwiegereltern gehen und dann gemeinsam mit ihnen und den Kindern morgen direkt zum Fuchsbau flohen.   
Das wiederum bedeutete, sie hatte heute den ganzen Tag... Ruhe!  
Zunächst ging sie in die Küche, brühte sich einen Kaffee auf und kuschelte sich dann in ihrem Lieblingssessel im Wohnzimmer, direkt vor den großen Fenstern, mit dem Blick zum Garten, ein Buch in der Hand.  
Wann hatte sie schon mal die Zeit und Muße in Ruhe ein Buch zu lesen?  
Kaum hatte sie die erste Seite aufgeschlagen, klackte etwas an der Fensterscheibe.   
Aufseufzend blickte sie auf und sah eine Posteule vor dem Fenster schweben.   
„Wäre auch zu schön gewesen...“  
Schnell ließ sie den Vogel rein und nahm ihm das Päckchen ab.  
Nachdem sie ihm auch noch ein Stückchen von ihrem Frühstückskuchen abgegeben hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.   
Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie hinab auf das Päckchen.   
Es stand eindeutig ihr Name drauf.  
Und die Schrift kannte sie auch- Harrys!  
Erneut setzte sie sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihren Sessel, ihren Morgenmantel fest um sich geschlungen. Das Buch lag vergessen auf dem Fenstersims.   
Vorsichtig wickelte sie das Packpapier ab und fast sofort fiel ihr ein Brief in die Hände.   
Stirnrunzelnd öffnete sie ihn und las:

„Liebste Mione, 

wenn Du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, ist davon auszugehen, dass es zwei Monate nach Voldemorts Fall ist. Denn die Anweisung lautete, Dir nach genau zwei Monaten dieses Päckchen zuzustellen, falls ich nicht dazu komme, diesen Auftrag zu stornieren.   
Wie Du siehst, bin ich nicht dazu gekommen.   
Was das bedeutet, brauche ich Dir wohl nicht erklären und ich kann nur hoffen, dass dieses Päckchen die Wunden nicht erneut öffnet.   
Aber ich wüsste sonst niemanden, den ich darum bitten könnte.   
Lies und dann entscheide. 

Danke 

Harry“

 

Vollkommen durcheinander wickelte Hermione das restliche Papier ab und sie entdeckte ein schmales, in dunkles Samt geschlagenes Notizbüchlein.   
Sie schlug die erste Seite des schweren Bütten auf und las:

„Liebes Tagebuch,

(herrje, hört sich das bescheuert an. Ich muss mir unbedingt was anderes einfallen lassen)  
Sirius hat Dich mir mit den Worten zukommen lassen, dass es mitunter besser ist seine Gedanken und Gefühle aufzuschreiben, als in sich hineinzufressen.   
Heute, etwas mehr als ein Jahr nach seinem Tod bin ich soweit, dass ich seinem Rat folgen möchte.   
Solange hat es nämlich gebraucht, bis ich mich dazu überwinden konnte Dich in die Hand zu nehmen und die Feder auf Deine Seiten zu setzen.   
Deswegen meine Bitte an Dich:  
Enttäusche Du mich nicht auch noch...“

Damit endete der erste Eintrag.  
Mione hielt erschüttert inne.   
Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Harry derart lange mit der Verarbeitung gebraucht hatte.   
Sie war damals der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass die Sache im Ministerium zwar seine Narben auf seiner Seele hinterlassen hatte- noch mehr Narben; als hätte er nicht schon genug davon- er jedoch trotz allem die Sache erstaunlich gut verkraftet hatte.   
Wie dieser Eintrag bewies, wohl eher nicht.   
Sie blätterte weiter und ihre Augen senkten sich ohne ihr Zutun auf das schwere Bütten:

„03. September,  
Habe ich Dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn HASSE? Nein?  
Ich hasse IHN!  
Schon allein wie er mit seinen wehenden Roben in die Klasse rauscht... Gibt’s dafür ein Zauber oder was? Wenn ja, muss er auf seinen Namen patentiert sein, denn so oft ich auch versucht habe, hinter diesen Trick zu kommen, ich habe noch nicht mal annährend den gleichen melodramatischen Effekt hinbekommen.   
Ob er sich so auch vor Voldemort präsentiert?  
Wohl eher nicht... So wie ich den verrückten Spinner kenne, hätte er die schwarze Nebelkrähe dann schon längst ins Jenseits befördert. Aus ihm aber vorher noch das Geheimnis dieses effektvollen Auftritts herausgefoltert.  
Ich hasse ihn!  
Und kaum hat er sich zur Klasse umgedreht, hatte er mich auch schon mit seinen brennenden Obsidianen fixiert. Als ob ich Schuld an allem hätte. Genau das drückten seine Augen aus. Egal was war, ist oder sein wird, ich bin schuld.  
Und es kam, wie es kommen musste:  
„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für respektloses Starren!“  
Oh, ich hätte...  
Natürlich haben die Slytherin- Schüler leise in sich hineingekichert.   
Gryffindor hat nicht gewagt auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben.   
Das Schuljahr hat noch gar nicht richtig angefangen und schon waren wir Punkte los. Aber so kannten wir unseren Giftmischer:  
Immer mies gelaunt, schlecht gepflegte Haare, wehende Roben und immer bereit Gryffindor aus den möglichsten und unmöglichsten Anlässen Punkte abzuziehen.  
Ich hasse ihn!

 

10\. September,  
WAS um alles in der Welt hat Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht???  
Mit Sicherheit NICHTS!!!  
Snape soll mir die Kunst des Schwertkampfes nahe bringen!  
Ausgerechnet der „Meister der Tränke“..., der, der sich nie aus seinem dunklen, feuchten Kerker raustraut, soll mir Schwertkampf beibringen???  
Und dann nicht mit irgendeinem Schwert- oh nein, warum denn auch?  
Es muss mit dem Schwert Gryffindors sein!  
Warum?  
Weil ich im zweiten Jahr in der Lage gewesen war, es aus dem Hut zu ziehen.   
HimmelHerrGottNochmal! Das ist damals ein Riesenzufall gewesen. Davon bin ich vollkommen überzeugt.   
Aber nein, Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ist überzeugt, dass Schwert habe mich auserwählt. Und das fällt ihm erst JETZT ein?? Fünf Jahre nach dem ganzen Schlamassel in der Kammer des Schreckens?  
Weißt Du was er mir auf eine dementsprechende Frage geantwortet hat?  
Ich sei vorher noch nicht reif genug gewesen, eine Waffe mit ihren Fähigkeiten Handzuhaben. Bei Merlin! Ich habe aber genug Reife, mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue mit diesem Spinner Voldemort herumzuschlagen- oder was?  
Und was soll mir Batman schon beibringen können?  
(Falls Du es nicht weißt, Batman ist n reicher Schnösel, der sich als Fledermaus ausgibt, um gegen das Böse der Nacht anzugehen. Ist irgendein amerikanischer Comic. Hab ich mal bei Dudley beim Aufräumen zwischen die Finger bekommen. Der ist total wild auf solche Sachen...)  
Der Mann sammelt im Mondenschein Kräuter für seine heißgeliebten Tränke und kämpft nicht wie Conan der Barbar nur mit einem Schwert bewaffnet gegen ein Horde von Hagrids Ungeheuern.  
Hat Dumbledore das Fiasko mit dem Okklumentik- Unterricht noch nicht gereicht? Muss Snape mich erst in zwei säuberliche Hälften zerteilen damit dieser senile Schuldirektor endlich merkt das wir zwei uns auf den Tod nicht ab können?

 

13\. September,   
Man glaubt es kaum, aber ich hatte heute meine erste Schwertstunde bei Snape UND ich habe überlebt.   
Er leider auch.   
Viel ist auch noch nicht passiert.   
Er hat mir lediglich erklärt, wie ein Schwert aufgebaut ist, wie man es pflegt und es am besten handhabt, ohne sich selbst aufzuschlitzen.   
Dann hat er zwei Holzschwerter hervorgezogen, die mit zusätzlichen Gewichten beschwert waren und zeigte mir, wie man ein Schwert halten muss.   
Hab mich ehrlich bemüht!  
Lach nicht, ehrlich! So wahr ich Harry James Potter heiße!  
Dennoch hat die olle Fledermaus mit den Augen gerollt und irgendwas von absolut unfähig vor sich hingemurmelt.   
Grrr... was erwartet der denn bitteschön?  
Das ist schließlich kein Brotmesser und hat auch nicht dessen Gewicht.(ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie ich mit einem Brotmesser vor Voldemorts Gesicht rumfuchtle... nee lieber nicht. Gaaanz mieses Bild, da mir das Resultat nicht gefällt...)  
Und weißt Du, was Batman dann gemacht hat?  
Er hat sich hinter mich gestellt- ganz nah- und hat dann schließlich meine Haltung korrigiert.   
Ich dachte mir bleibt das Herz stehen!  
Die Fledermaus so nah hinter mir und das ohne Mordabsichten- glaube ich zumindest.   
Keine Ahnung, wen das mehr getroffen hat- ihn, oder mich, wenn man mal zu Grunde legte, wie sehr er mich eigentlich verabscheut.   
Dumbledore hat mir heute Mittag noch mal nahe gelegt, den Unterricht erst zu nehmen. Zum einen sei PROFESSOR Snape ein ausgezeichneter Schwertmeister, zum anderen habe ich dann den Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite, wenn ich mitten im finalen Kampf mit einem Schwert vor Voldis Nase herumfuchteln kann.   
Nun, beeindruckend ist das Schwert Gryffindors ja schon.   
Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass Voldi- der- Superspinner sich davon beeindrucken lässt. Er ist doch schließlich der Obermacker bei den ach so dunklen Magiern. Da lässt man sich doch nicht von so einem Stückchen Metall einschüchtern.  
So, oder so ähnlich stelle ich mir zumindest seine Reaktion vor.   
Obwohl... wer kann schon wirklich sagen, was in einem Kopf wie diesem vor sich geht?(Ich denke mal, dass bin am ehesten ich. Schließlich sind wir auf eine sehr verquere Art und Weise „verlinkt“)

 

17\. September,  
ich erwähnte schon, dass ich ihn hasse- oder?  
Dieses fledermausartige Etwas hat sich doch tatsächlich erdreistet mir an den Kopf zu werfen, ich wäre körperlich vollkommen untrainiert und müsse zu seinem Leidwesen erst mal auf Vordermann gebracht werden.   
Hah! Ich würde ihn gern mal sehen, wenn er von zwei Monaten Züchtigung und strengster Diät von den Dursleys zurückkehrt.   
Von der ganzen körperlichen Arbeit ganz zu schweigen.   
Ihm behagt scheinbar nicht, dass man jede Rippe einzeln zählen kann- oder wie er es so eloquent ausgedrückt hat:   
„Potter, auf Ihnen kann der Tod Klavier spielen! Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie etwas mehr auf die Rippen bekommen! Das erhöht zum einen Ihre Standfestigkeit und zum anderen Ihre Schlagkraft. Ich werde mit den Hauselfen sprechen, damit Sie sich nach einem speziellen Diätplan ernähren können. Dazu werden Sie jeden Morgen früher aufstehen und drei Runden um den See laufen.“  
DREI Runden??  
Sag mal, läuft der Kerl noch ganz rund???  
Der ist... RIESIG!  
Dafür brauch ich Ewigkeiten!   
Wann soll ich denn da aufstehen?  
Nein, noch besser, ich geh gar nicht erst zu Bett. Dann habe ich nämlich die ganze Nacht Zeit und schaffe es vielleicht gerade noch so zum Frühstück.   
Etwas von diesen Gedanken muss wohl in meinen Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn er zog nur eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe und zischte leise:  
„Seien Sie froh, dass ich die drei Runden nicht um den See UND Hogwarts verlange.“   
Ist Hass eigentlich noch das treffende Wort für das, was ich diesem... Batman gegenüber empfinde???

 

01\. November,   
Tut mir meine Hand weh!  
Aber so richtig!  
Ich glaube, die Fledermaus benutzt unsere zweisamen „Stelldicheins“ dazu, um Stress abzubauen.   
Heute hat er mir wieder eines der Holzschwerter in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint, ich solle doch mal versuchen ihn abzuwehren. Lediglich abblocken. Nicht mehr.   
Ich ging also in die Abwehrhaltung, die er mir gezeigt hat und sofort fing er an auf mich einzudreschen.   
Je länger das Ganze anhielt, um so mehr Mitleid bekam ich mit Getreide in einem Dreschflegel.   
Hin und wieder schaffte ich es die Nebelkrähe abzublocken.  
Doch im Großen und Ganzen hab ich mehr eingesteckt als alles andere.   
Und ich denke, er hätte noch weiter gemacht, wenn er nicht an das Gelenk meiner linken Hand gekommen wäre, das daraufhin ganz fürchterlich geknackt hat.   
In meinem ersten Schock bekam ich den Schmerz gar nicht so richtig mit.   
Zu allem Überfluss war dann auch noch Voldi der Meinung, er müsse mich mit einer Vision über seine Version eines vergnüglichen, geselligen Abends „beehren“.   
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in meinem Bett, die Hand geheilt, nur noch mit den Schmerzen, die man bei einer Prellung empfand.   
Hat mich etwa die Fledermaus zu Bett gebracht??  
Allein der Gedanke jagt mir eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken, zusammen mit einer dicken, fetten Gänsehaut.

 

03\. November,  
Wie war das mit meinem Verdacht, er benütze unsere Treffen als Stressabbau??  
Totaaaler Reinfall!  
Genauso kalt und abweisend wie immer.   
Dennoch hat er es heute erstaunlicherweise geschafft mir nicht mehr als fünfzig Punkte abzuziehen. Gewöhnlicherweise ist es immer das Doppelte...

 

07\. November,  
man kann dem Giftmischer ja einiges nachsagen, aber mit dem Schwert umgehen, das kann er. Das muss ich leider Gottes zugeben.   
Er hat mir heute eine kurze Übungssequenz mit einem richtigen Schwert gezeigt und bei ihm sah das wie ein Tanz aus, gewebt aus komplizierten Schritten und Stahl.  
Wenn man ihn so mit seinen Roben sieht, diese vielen Schichten Stoff, die ihn verbergen, glaubt man kaum, dass er imstande ist, sich so zu bewegen.   
Auf der anderen Seite... er ist Spion und mimt den ergebenen Todesesser... so wie ich die Sache inzwischen sehe, muss man bei solch einem Leben unweigerlich auf die körperliche Konstitution achten. Wer weiß schon, wann man mal um sein Leben rennen muss, z.B. wenn verrückte Dunkel- Magier dahinter steigen, dass man eigentlich die ganze Zeit für die Gegenseite gearbeitet hat...  
Auf meine faszinierte Frage hin, wo er denn so fantastisch mit dem Schwert umzugehen gelernt habe, antwortete er nur mit mürrischen Schweigen. Wahrscheinlich geht er davon aus, dass meine Begeisterung nicht echt ist und ich ihn bloß ärgern möchte...

 

08\. November,  
heute Nacht ist der erste Schnee gefallen.   
Ziemlich früh dies Jahr, wenn Du mich fragst.   
Jedenfalls stand ich wie geplättet vor dem Schultor als ich die mit Puderzucker bedeckte Landschaft entdeckte.  
Ging Snape etwa davon aus, dass ich auch im Schnee meine Runden drehe???  
So wie ich ihn kenne, ein ganz klares: Ja!   
Und wenn es nur dazu wäre, mich zu schikanieren.   
Dabei bin ich inzwischen so stolz darauf, dass ich die drei Runden unter knapp ner Stunde laufen kann. DAS konnte ich mir abschminken.   
Seufzend wickelte ich mir den Schal enger um den Hals und machte mich daran, mein Pensum zu absolvieren.   
Hätte ich es mal lieber nicht getan.  
Denn heut Abend beim Training bin ich zusammengeklappt.   
Batman hat mich nur kurz gemustert und gemeint, ich hätte vor Fieber glasige Augen. Dann hat er mir die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt, sie aber gleich wieder zurückgezogen, als hätte er sich verbrannt(was er wohl auch getan hat...) Seinem kurzen erschrockenen Blick nach zu urteilen, gehörte ich eher ins Bett und nicht in den Unterricht für Schwertkampf...  
Ist wohl auch besser, ich schreibe jetzt nicht mehr weiter, sondern mache das Licht aus, bevor Poppy Dich noch entdeckt und konfisziert.  
Also, Gute Nacht!

 

15\. November,  
ich hasse ihn!  
Er hat meine drei Runden um den See, auf vier in der Kammer des Schreckens abgeändert.   
Seiner Meinung nach der einzige Raum in der Schule, der groß genug sei, um den Anforderungen des Lauftrainings gerecht zu werden.   
„Und was ist mit dem Basilisken?“, fragte ich ihn geschockt.  
„Der ist tot- oder?“, folgte die trockene Gegenfrage.  
An sich schon richtig.  
Aber ich war nicht erpicht darauf, in dieser dunklen Gruft mein morgendliches Training zu machen, lediglich in Gesellschaft eines toten Basilisken.   
Also bin ich gestern in die Bibliothek und habe mich auf die Suche nach einem Spruch gemacht, der diese verdammte Schlange entsorgt.   
Ganz nach dem Motto: Den Dreck den ich gemacht habe, kann ich auch selbst beseitigen...  
Ich war schon kurz am verzweifeln, Haare raufen oder sonstiges, weil mir einfach kein Spruch zu passen schien (mal ehrlich, ich hätte wohl schon in der Verbotenen Abteilung schauen müssen unter dem Abschnitt: „Wie entsorgen Sie am besten einen Basilisken?“), bis mir Lockharts Haushaltszauberbuch zufällig in die Hände fiel. Und dort habe ich einen ziemlich simplen Spruch gefunden, der alle meine Probleme auf einen Schlag erledigte:  
Ratzeputz!  
Heute morgen dann, bin ich ziemlich früh aufgestanden- noch früher als sonst- und hab mich in die Kammer geschlichen.   
Und oh Wunder, der Spruch hat tatsächlich allen Schmutz und Dreck beseitigt. Darunter auch den Kadaver dieser Riesenschlange.   
Keine Ahnung, was mich geritten hat, aber ich habe dem Basilisken vorher doch tatsächlich noch ein paar Schuppen abgeschabt, die Augen abgenommen und ein paar der Zähne gezogen.  
Hab die Beute heute Abend dem Meister der Tränke überreicht, der mich ziemlich verblüfft gemustert hat.   
Bis auf die Sorge vor ein paar Tagen, welche kurzzeitig seine Obsidiane beherrscht hat, ist das die erste Gefühlsregung mir gegenüber, die nichts mit Hass oder Erniedrigung zu tun hat.   
Vor allem auch noch so derartig offensichtlich!  
Und soll ich Dir mal was verraten?  
Es hat verdammt gut getan, die Nebelkrähe mal sprachlos zu sehen.   
Das hat mich mit dem Ekel von heut morgen vollkommen ausgesöhnt. 

 

16\. November,  
Ron hat mich heute gefragt, wohin ich so frühmorgens immer verschwinde.  
Verdammt!  
Es ist hinlänglich bekannt, dass ich bekennender Langschläfer bin.   
Was sollte ich also darauf antworten?  
Vor allem weil Mione vollkommen interessiert von ihren Büchern aufschaute und einwarf, dass ich manche Abende einfach verschwand und erst Stunden später mitten in der Nacht wieder auftauchen würde.   
Zudem wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass ich meine HA immer sofort nach Unterrichts- Ende erledigen würde und das mit voller Recherche in der Bibliothek.   
Ja, wann liebe Mione, sollte ich die Hausaufgaben denn sonst machen?  
Etwa mitten in der Nacht, wenn ich mich vollkommen erschlagen von den Übungsstunden mit Snape in den Turm zurückschleiche??  
Mit Sicherheit nicht!  
Da setze ich mich lieber freiwillig nachmittags hin, damit ich nachts zu meinem geheiligten Schlaf komme.(der mir sowieso abgeht, seit Batman zu meinem Schwert- Meister erkoren wurde. So schlimm ist das damals noch nicht mal während der Okklumentik- Stunden gewesen. Und das will schon was heißen!)  
Aber zurück zu Mione und Ron.  
Zu meinem eigenen Ärger fühlte ich Röte in meine Wangen kriechen.   
Noch mal verdammt!  
Doch Ron klopfte mir daraufhin ganz kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und meinte:   
„Glückwunsch Alter, ist doch kein Verbrechen ne Freundin zu haben.“  
Mir klappte der Unterkiefer runter.   
Ich sollte was haben?  
Ne Freundin??  
Bei Merlin, die Assoziation, die sich mir unweigerlich aufdrängte, drehte mir den Magen um: die Fledermaus und ich... warte bitte kurz, ich muss kurz das Klo aufsuchen...  
Wie dem auch sei, so schlecht mir bei diesem Gedanken auch wurde, ich beließ sie in diesem Glauben. Das verschaffte mir nämlich die nötige Freiheit mich abends davonzuschleichen, ohne viele Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen. Sollte doch niemand wissen, dass ich Unterricht mit dem Schwert erhielt.  
Obwohl... irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermione mir die Geschichte nicht ganz abgenommen hat.   
Die gute Mione.   
Kennt mich besser, als ich mich selbst.

 

20\. November,  
ich glaube, ich habe heute so was wie ein Lob aus dem Mund des Meisters der Tränke bekommen.  
Du siehst mich immer noch voll ungläubigen Staunens.   
Die Fledermaus hat mich heute zu einem kleinen Übungskampf herausgefordert.   
Stirnrunzelnd bin ich seiner Aufforderung gefolgt.   
Habe versucht ihn mit einem Hieb zu treffen.   
Aber seine Verteidigung war exzellent.   
Wie ich mal wieder neidvoll anerkennen muss.   
ABER... der gute Meister kämpft selbst jetzt noch in seinen wehenden Roben. Und das Cape wurde Batman zum Verhängnis.   
Als er sich nämlich vor einem meiner Schläge wegdrehte, nahmen ihn sowohl die wehenden langen Haare, wie auch der gebauschte Umhang die Sicht. Das war meine Chance, die ich auch gnadenlos nutzte und ihm den Griff meines Holzschwertes in den Magen rammte.  
Keuchend ging er in die Knie und blickte anerkennend zu mir hoch(habe ich das eben ehrlich und tatsächlich geschrieben?). Die Anerkennung meiner Leistung blitzte zwar nur kurz in diesen rabenschwarzen Augen auf, aber es zeigte mir, dass ich ihn überrascht hatte.   
Wie mir seine folgenden Worte bewiesen:  
„Mr. Potter,“- Wow, gings mir durch den Kopf, das erste Mal überhaupt, dass er ein Mister vor meinen Namen setzt. Das allein ist eigentlich schon Auszeichnung genug. - „Es überrascht mich, dass Sie in der Lage waren diese Chance zu erkennen und zudem kalt genug, sie zu nutzen.“  
Damit stand er auf und ließ mich wie einen begossenen Pudel zurück.

 

22\. November,  
die Fragen der Jungs fangen an zu nerven.   
Seit Ron großspurig herumposaunt hat, dass ich wohl endlich meine Schüchternheit abgelegt und mir endlich eine Freundin zugelegt hätte, ließen mir die Jungs gar keine Ruhe mehr.   
Sie wollen unbedingt alles wissen.   
Alles über eine Beziehung, die gar nicht existent ist.   
Um dem ganzen Trubel zu entgehen, habe ich mich in die Kammer zurückgezogen.   
Unter dem Ratzeputz ist ein wahres Juwel zutage gekommen.   
Habe mich inzwischen fast schon häuslich hier nieder gelassen.   
Trotz ihrer dunklen, schummerigen Ecken, die mit dem Licht von ein paar Kerzen nicht vertrieben werden können, vermittelt sie einen anheimelnden Eindruck. Was wohl zum großen Teil daran liegt, dass der Staub der Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht gar Jahrhunderte, beseitigt und die Feuchtigkeit ebenfalls in ihre Schranken gewiesen worden ist, sodass der kunstvoll ausgelegte Boden zur Geltung kommen kann.   
Inzwischen bin ich hinter das eine oder andere Geheimnis der Kammer gekommen.   
Wie z.B. das Schlafzimmer, oder das angrenzende Büro samt einer riesigen Privatbibliothek Salazar Slytherins.  
Wenn ich die Sache richtig sehe, bin ich der erste seit Ewigkeiten, der diese Räumlichkeiten betritt. Denn hätte Tom Riddel sie in seiner Schulzeit entdeckt gehabt, bezweifle ich, dass noch eines der Bücher an seinem jetzigen Platz gestanden hätte.   
Schade, dass ich das erst jetzt entdeckt habe.   
Denn die Bücher sind wirklich interessant.   
Zudem ersparen sie mir die Schulbibliothek, wo die Jungs mit Sicherheit nur ihre Chance wittern und über mich herfallen würden.   
Und ich habe noch ein paar andere Ein- und Ausgänge gefunden.   
Alle ziemlich versteckt und dennoch ermöglichen sie es mir überall hinzugelangen wo ich möchte. Woran das komplexe Netz der Geheimgänge, welches sich vor mir erschlossen hat, nicht ganz unschuldig ist.   
Eigentlich müsste ich Snape dankbar sein... schließlich hat er mich gezwungen, mich erneut mit der Kammer auseinander zu setzen.  
Wie gesagt, rundherum gemütlich hier.   
Inzwischen bin ich zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass der Basilisk so eine Art Wächterfunktion hatte.   
Tom Riddel ist nie über den Basilisken heraus gekommen, sodass ihm die wahren Schätze der Kammer verborgen geblieben sind.   
Der Wächter hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt. 

 

24\. November,  
entschuldige, wenn ich ein wenig melancholisch klinge, aber in vier Wochen ist Weihnachten und ich werde es erneut ohne Sirius feiern müssen...  
Schon komisch wie schnell sich Menschen an jemanden binden können, wenn sie ihm vertrauen. Und ich habe meinem Paten vertraut. Mehr als sonst irgendeinem Menschen. Und mehr als sonst einem Menschen habe ich ihm alles Glück auf Erden gewünscht. Er hat es verdient gehabt.  
Vor allem endlich wieder in Freiheit aufrecht stolz gehen zu können.   
Er wird nie mehr dazu in der Lage sein.  
Aber vielleicht ist der Tod das Einzige gewesen, was ihm noch an Freiheit geblieben war? 

Nun gut, ich sehe gerade, dass ich mich langsam auf den Weg zu meinen Sonderstunden machen sollte...

OH MEIN GOTT!!  
Das muss ich Dir jetzt mitteilen, sonst platze ich.  
Die Fledermaus... Snape... ich meine... keine Ahnung, was ich meine, aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit, DEN Anblick werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen.(vielleicht sollte ich diesen Tag sogar ganz fett und leuchtend rot im Kalender anstreichen??)  
Als ich heute unseren Übungsraum betrat, blieb ich erst mal im Türrahmen stehen.   
Zu meiner eigenen Schande muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht in der Lage gewesen bin meinen Unterkiefer wieder hochzuklappen oder mich sonst wie zu rühren.   
Einfach nur sprachlos schaute ich die hochgewachsene, schlanke, schwarzgewandete Gestalt an, die dort mit der Konzentration eines wahren Meisters mit einer altehrwürdigen Klinge einen genauso alten, wie komplizierten Tanz in präzisen Bewegungen und eleganten Schrittfolgen aufführte.  
So sieht also der Tanz des Todes aus, wenn der Tänzer die Schritte wie sein zweites Ich beherrscht, schoss es mir durch mein immer noch gelähmtes Hirn.   
Snape beendete nach ein paar Minuten seine Übung.   
Voller Staunen bemerkte ich, dass er weder schwitzte, noch außer Atem schien.  
Ohne weiter über meine Anwesenheit überrascht zu sein, wandte er sich zu mir um und bedeutete mir mit einem Kopfnicken näher zu treten.   
Meiner Sprache immer noch nicht mächtig, folgte ich der stummen Aufforderung.   
Je näher ich kam, desto sprachloser wurde ich.   
Die schulterlangen Haare hatte er mit einem einfachen Lederband nach hinten gebunden.   
Seinen innig geliebten Roben hatte er einem simplen schwarzen Seidenhemd, bei welchem die oberste Schnürung offen stand und etwas von der schneeweißen Haut durchblitzen ließ, sowie einer Hose aus schwarzen, weichen Leder den Vorzug gegeben.   
Ob das mit dem Erlebnis in der letzten Stunde zusammenhing?  
Auf jeden Fall wirkte die Fledermaus nicht mehr wie eine Fledermaus, ohne ihren gebauschten Umhang, sondern eher wie... ein gestählter junger Mann, in der Blüte seines Lebens???  
(Habe ich das jetzt tatsächlich geschrieben??? Oh Gott, ich kann nur hoffen, dass Du niemals in fremde Hände gerätst. Wenn jemand liest, dass ich in dem Tränkemeister etwas anderes als die olle Fledermaus gesehen habe, lässt der mich doch glattweg einweisen...)   
Ungerührt von meiner offensichtlichen Überraschung seines Erscheinungsbildes betreffend bellte er mich an, mein Übungsschwert an mich zu nehmen.   
Als ich nach dem aus Holz griff, zischte er:  
„Nein, das andere.“  
Nun vollkommen durcheinander griff ich nach dem Schwert aus Metall.   
Es ist schon ein Unterschied ein Holz- oder ein Metallschwert in der Hand zu halten.   
Egal, wie gut man das Holzschwert mit Gewichten ausbalanciert, es wird nie so in der Hand liegen, wie ein richtiges Schwert.   
Natürlich war ich nicht sofort in der Lage das bereits Erlernte eins zu eins auf das neue Übungsschwert anzuwenden.   
Was in Anbetracht der vorangegangen Minuten und der Fülle an Schocks, an denen ich noch ganz arg zu knabbern hatte, kein allzu großes Wunder darstellte.  
Wie bereits in der aller ersten Stunde, stellte er sich hinter mich und korrigierte meine Haltung.   
Und auch wenn ich meine Unzurechnungsfähigkeit damit nur untermauere, aber ich muss Dir sagen, dass Snape richtig gut gerochen hat.   
Wenn man ihn immer nur in seine unzähligen Stoffschichten gehüllt und dem Gesicht wie gerade am Essig gerochen, sowie dem fettigen Haar sieht, geht man automatisch davon aus, dass es mit der Körperpflege wohl auch nicht zum besten steht.(Ron und ich hatten sogar mal überlegt gehabt, ob er deswegen immer alle Menschen auf Abstand hält...)  
Aber er duftete stark nach frischen Kräutern und die Mischung ließ mir fast die Sinne schwinden.   
Keine Ahnung, was das für Kräuter waren, aber es war ein verdammt... erregender?...(o.k., jetzt ist es amtlich: wo sind die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln?) Geruch.   
Wieso ist mir das nicht schon beim ersten Mal aufgefallen?  
In Anbetracht der Umstände, ist es doch verständlich das der Mann nach Kräutern riecht. Schließlich arbeitet er den ganzen Tag mit Kräutern und Pflanzen aller Art.   
Kein Wunder, dass sich ihre Aromen in seiner Kleidung und seinen Haaren festsetzten.   
Da stand ich also, vollkommen paralysiert von der Erkenntnis, dass sich unter der ersten abschreckenden Fassade ein durchaus ansehnlicher Mensch verbirgt.  
Und erneut bin ich zu einer festen Überzeugung gelangt:  
Wenn er es versteht sich derartig ins schlechte Licht zu rücken, dann sind seine miese Laune, seine Kälte, seine Erniedrigungen und alles andere mit Sicherheit auch nichts anderes als eine Fassade.   
Es reizt mich, den Menschen hinter diesem Bollwerk aus Lug und Verschleierung hervorzulocken/kennen zu lernen, auf den ich heute einen kurzen Blick erhaschen durfte.   
Und ich will den Grund für diese Scharade eines Lebens wissen.

 

25\. November,  
wie ich es mir gedacht hatte.  
Der Umhang und die Roben haben auch heute wieder einem einfachen Hemd und einer einfachen Hose Platz machen müssen.   
Die Haare sind ebenfalls wieder im Nacken zusammengenommen worden.  
Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass Snape diesen Umstand genießt.   
Befreit zu sein von all den Lagen des Samtes, in die er sich normalerweise zu hüllen pflegt.   
Außerdem konnte er sich so freier bewegen und mir die Bewegungsabläufe besser zeigen.   
Ich glaube, er hat nur darauf gewartet, dass ich ihn mit seinen Roben erwische. So hat er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können:   
mir hat er eindrucksvoll nahe bringen können, wie gefährlich es sein kann, mit offenen langen Haar und wehenden Roben zu kämpfen und er selber konnte sich, als ich diese Lektion begriffen hatte, daraus befreien.   
Denn ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Kleidung, mit der sich mir jetzt präsentiert, natürlicher für ihn ist, als alles, was ich die vergangen Jahre an ihm gesehen habe.  
Ich habe all meinen Mut zusammengekratzt und ihn folgendes gefragt:  
„Professor? Wenn langes Haar derartig hinderlich für einen Schwertkampf ist, warum tragen Sie Ihres dann nicht kurz? Würde das nicht die Angriffsfläche vermindern?“  
Kurzzeitig war ich der Täuschung erlegen ein anerkennendes Lächeln über das Gesicht meines Lehrers huschen zu sehen.   
Wie gesagt, kann nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen sein.   
Denn wer kann von sich behaupten den ewig sauertöpfischen Severus Snape mal lächeln gesehen zu haben?? Niemand!  
(zumindest niemand, der noch lang genug am Leben geblieben ist, um davon zu berichten...)  
„Das, Mr. Potter, lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Aber Danke für den Hinweis.“, schmetterte er meine Frage scheinbar ungerührt ab. 

 

28\. November,  
Mione wird immer misstrauischer.   
Ihr gefällt nicht, dass ich mich nach dem Unterricht sofort verdrücke, mich nirgends mehr blicken lasse und dennoch, obwohl sie beteuern kann, dass ich die Bibo nicht betreten habe, voll ausgearbeitete und gut recherchierte Aufsätze abgeben kann.  
Zudem habe ich es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, wenn ich zu müde bin, mich in der Kammer ins Bett zu legen und mir die Schulsachen erst vor dem Frühstück zu holen.   
Es ist in der letzten Zeit also dazu gekommen, dass ich Nächtelang nicht im Turm war.   
Wundert mich, dass Prof. McGonagall mich noch nicht in ihr Büro zitiert hat.   
Und noch etwas stimmt mich heute Abend nachdenklich:  
Als ich heute den Übungsraum betreten habe, war dieser noch leer.  
Severus Snape, der Unpünktlichkeit wie die Pest hasste, würde heute selbst zu spät kommen.   
Schulterzuckend habe ich mein Schwert aufgenommen und nach ein paar Aufwärmübungen angefangen die Schrittkombinationen aus der letzten Stunde zu wiederholen.   
Ungefähr nach einer Stunde kam Batman herein.   
Blass, der Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn nicht zu übersehen.   
Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, verfolgte er jede meiner Bewegungen.   
Sagte aber nicht einen Ton.   
Und das, obwohl ich ein oder zwei sehr grobe Schnitzer gemacht habe...(wundert mich, dass ich mich nicht selbst in zwei Teile gehauen habe...)  
Nachdem ich meine Übungen beendet hatte, schaute ich erneut zu ihm und sah ihn mit geschlossenen Augen und schweratmend an die Wand gelehnt.   
Kleine Schweißperlen rannen ihm übers Gesicht.   
Doch genauso wie er, schwieg ich.  
Legte das Schwert nieder und verließ den Raum.   
Weißt Du, ich glaube, er ist bei Voldi gewesen und dieser hat seine schlechte Laune an ihm ausgelassen.  
Fast schon habe ich Mitleid mit Snape...

 

29\. November,   
er ist heute genauso sauertöpfisch und mies gelaunt wie immer gewesen.   
Ihm war nichts mehr von der Erschöpfung von gestern anzumerken.   
Stattdessen hat er es vorgezogen, mich den gesamten Tränkeunterricht zu ignorieren und Gryffindor hat heute keinen Punkteverlust durch mich zu verzeichnen gehabt!(noch ein Tag, den ich mir rot im Kalender anstreichen sollte)  
Oder ist das einfach nur seine Art sich zu bedanken?  
Aber wofür sollte er sich bedanken?  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bin ich gegangen. Habe ihn allein gelassen, obwohl es doch wohl offensichtlich gewesen ist, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

 

03\. Dezember,  
das Buch, welches ich in Salazars Bibliothek gefunden habe, zeigt endlich Wirkung.   
Gleich zu Anfang meiner Streifzüge durch diesen mit Büchern gefüllten Raum, ist mir folgendes Buch ins Auge gestochen:  
„Okklumentik- Legillmentik- die einfache Art zu sich zu finden und das Gleichgewicht zu halten“  
Trotz des Fiaskos im fünften Jahr bin ich neugierig gewesen und habe es durchgearbeitet.   
Seitdem nutze ich die Ruhe in der Kammer des Schreckens um mindestens eine Stunde zu meditieren.   
Meine Gedanken kommen während dieser Zeit vollkommen zur Ruhe und ich habe das Gefühl federleicht zu sein. Diese Minuten sind mir inzwischen zu den kostbarsten des gesamten Tages geworden.   
Jedenfalls, heute hat Malfoy- Junior sich mal wieder von seiner „besten“ Seite gezeigt und ganz tief unter die Gürtellinie gezielt.   
Zu seinem und meinen eigenem Erstaunen habe ich lediglich ungerührt eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und ihn dann stehen lassen...

 

07\. Dezember,  
irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mione irgendwas bedrückt.  
Aber ich traue mich nicht, sie anzusprechen. Schließlich halte ich mich kaum noch im Turm auf und habe irgendwie das Gefühl ich dürfe es nicht wagen, ihr meine Schulter zum aussprechen oder auch ausweinen anzubieten.   
Die Jungs haben inzwischen bemerkt, dass ich mich immer mehr von ihnen zurückgezogen habe.  
Klingt es überheblich, wenn ich Dir sage, dass mir die Jungen mitunter einfach zu laut und ungehobelt sind?  
Ich habe die Stille in der Kammer zu lieben gelernt und ziehe sie meinen Freunden vor.   
Konnte ich es überhaupt noch wagen, sie meine Freunde zu nennen?   
Oder haben sie mich bereits aus ihrem Kreis ausgeschlossen?  
Du siehst mich gerade schwer seufzend über Deinen Seiten sitzen.   
Der Feder fällt es schwer Worte zu finden, dennoch kann sie nicht stille stehen und lässt sich von meiner Hand immer weiter führen.   
Meine Hand bewegt sich schneller als mir meine Gedanken bewusst werden und somit muss ich selbst erst lesen und mir klar werden, was mir die Worte auf Deinem Bütten sagen wollen...  
Mit Beginn des Schuljahres hat sich irgendwie der Schleier der Unwirklichkeit über mich gelegt.   
Ein paar Mal habe ich schon versucht das Wieso und Warum zu ergründen. Doch ich bin kläglich daran gescheitert.   
Das Einzige was ich wirklich klar erkennen kann, sind die Folgen dieser Unwirklichkeit:   
meine selbstgewählte Einsamkeit und die dadurch herbeigeführte Entfremdung zu meinen Hauskameraden und Freunden.   
Zweitens, ich kann Severus Snape nicht mehr als die verdammte olle Fledermaus sehen, die er die vergangenen Jahre immer für mich gewesen war.   
Bin mir selber noch nicht so sicher, ob ich ihn deswegen hassen soll oder nicht... dann wären wenigstens wieder klare Fronten da...  
Stattdessen begegnete ich ihm mit verhaltenem Respekt.   
Wie verkehrt kann die Welt denn noch werden?

 

10\. Dezember,  
die Ignoranz im Zaubertränkeunterricht hält an.  
Nicht, dass ich mich darüber beschweren würde.   
Ich genieße die Ruhe in den Stunden.   
Fange sogar an, den Unterricht als solchen zu mögen(wie war das mit den Männern und den weißen Jäckchen?? Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur anführen, dass in Salazars Bibliothek wirklich faszinierende Werke zu dem Thema stehen, die selbst ich verstehe...)  
Heute hat Prof. Snape nebenher unsere korrigierten Aufsätze ausgegeben.   
Ich war gerade dabei die Alraunenwurzeln zu zerkleinern, als ich einen Blick auf meinen Aufsatz riskierte. In Erwartung wie immer eine sechs mit einem doppelten Minus zu sehen, klappte mir mal wieder der Unterkiefer runter, als ich eine eins erkannte.   
Ich wollte schon auffahren und sagen, dass mir der Prof. einen falschen Aufsatz zurückgegeben hätte, als mir mein Name in der rechten oberen Ecke des Pergaments auffiel.   
Vor lauter Schreck glitt mir mein Silbermesser ab und fügte mir selber eine ziemlich üble Wunde zu(ein Wunder, dass der Finger noch dran ist)  
Was ich mit seinem großen Bruder einem Schwert nicht schaffe, schaffte ich mit einem kleinen Silbermesser- na Klasse.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie Prof. Snape seine Augenbraue hochzog, aber nichts sagte.   
Ich führe das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Obsidianen, welches ich zu sehen glaubte, auf meinen Blutverlust zurück(Mein Gott, was soll denn das erst werden, wenn ich mal ernstlich verletzt bin??)  
Voller Panik stürzte sich Ron sofort auf mich.  
Zum Glück war ich geistesgegenwärtig genug, den Aufsatz in meiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.  
Sonst hätte ich wohl eine Ohnmacht seitens des Rotschopfes verursacht. 

Er wickelte in dem Versuch die Blutung zu stoppen, zunächst ein Taschentuch um den Finger und zog mich anschließend aus dem Raum.   
„Da stellt Snape aus welchen Gründen auch immer endlich die Schikane gegen dich ein und du schrickst immer noch zusammen, wenn die olle Fledermaus hinter dir auftaucht.“, schüttelte Ron den Kopf, während er mich zu Madame Pomfrey begleitete.  
Wenn du wüsstest, mein Lieber...

 

14\. Dezember,  
hätte ich bloß die letzte Frage im vorletzten Eintrag nicht gestellt...  
Jetzt habe ich die Antwort darauf.  
Gestern hat Prof. Dumbledore mich und Prof. Snape zu sich ins Büro bestellt.   
Als wir vor ihm saßen, eröffnete er uns folgendes:  
„Severus, ich weiß, dass du die Weihnachtsferien immer weitab von Hogwarts verbringst. Ich möchte, dass du dieses Jahr Harry mit dir nimmst. Das Training darf nicht unterbrochen werden.“, beugte er gleich jedem Einwand vor.   
Mir ist nicht der versteckte Befehl unter der freundlichen Stimme entgangen.   
Und eins kannst Du mir glauben, wenn Prof. Snape oder ich vor dem Schreibtisch GESTANDEN hätten, als uns der Direktor DAS eröffnete, spätestens da hätten wir gesessen. Und zwar auf dem Boden!  
Vorsichtig schielte ich zum Tränkemeister rüber.   
Blass saß er auf seinem Stuhl und hatte augenscheinlich Schwierigkeiten, seinem Vorgesetzten NICHT den Hals umzudrehen.   
Was ich vollkommen nachvollziehen konnte.   
Auch wenn wir uns stillschweigend auf so was wie einen neutralen Umgang geeinigt hatten, war keiner von uns scharf darauf, fast drei Wochen nur in der Gegenwart des Anderen zu verbringen...  
Letztendlich nickte Prof. Snape jedoch. Wiederstrebend zwar, doch er erklärte sich bereit der Aufforderung seines Chefs folge zu leisten.   
Der Grund ist mir jedoch schleierhaft.   
„Harry?“, fragte mich Prof. Dumbledore.  
Ich nickte ebenfalls wiederstrebend.  
Was hätte ich auch großartig anderes tun können?  
Mein Lehrer hatte bereits eingewilligt und die Blöße mich jetzt wie ein bockiges Kleinkind aufzuführen, welches wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampft, wenn es seinen Willen nicht bekommt, wollte ich mir nicht geben.   
Zudem denke ich, hätte Dumbledore seinen Willen so oder so durchgesetzt. Wenn ich mich also geweigert hätte, habe ich den Verdacht, hätte es mich nur in eine superpeinliche Situation geführt, mit der der Direktor seinem „Vorschlag“ nachgeholfen hätte.   
Zufrieden mit unseren Reaktionen, nickte er mit funkelnden Augen und strich sich mit Genugtuung über seinen ellenlangen Bart.   
„Gut, ihr zwei könnt dann am 20. apparieren, sobald die Schüler sich zum Hogwarts- Express aufgemacht haben.“  
Prof. Snape und ich verließen sein Büro schweigend.   
Genauso schweigend machten wir uns jeder auf unseren Weg:  
er in die Kerker und ich...nun ja, ich mal wieder in die Kammer, um Dich aufzuschlagen und das Erlebte niederzuschreiben.

 

20\. Dezember,  
was sich mir heute eröffnet hat... das wirst Du mir nie und nimmer glauben. Ehrlich! Ich weiß selber noch nicht so genau, wie ich damit umgehen soll..., zudem ist mir jetzt glasklar, warum sich in Prof. Snape offensichtlich alles gesträubt hatte, als Dumbledore gebeten hat, mich mitzunehmen.  
Am besten schildere ich Dir den Tag und dann wirst Du sehen, was ich meine:  
Wie Prof. Dumbledore vorgeschlagen- befohlen- hat, warteten wir bis die Masse der Schüler im Hogwarts- Express saß.   
Mione und Ron waren auf mein Bestreben hin, ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihren Familien.   
Danach machten wir uns daran den Apparier- Schutz zu verlassen.   
Zu Prof. Snapes Erstaunen besaß ich bereits einen Apparier- Schein.   
Schulterzuckend habe ich ihm gesagt:  
„Mitunter hat es seine Vorzüge der Junge- der- lebt zu sein. Sind ja wenige genug...“  
Keine Ahnung, ob er die Bitternis zwischen den Zeilen erkannte.   
Ist mir im Moment auch egal.   
Jedenfalls legte er trotz allem seine Arme um mich- logischerweise, ich wusste ja nicht, wo wir hinwollten- und apparierte.   
Kaum spürte ich wieder festen Boden unter mir, löste er sich schnell von mir.   
Und ich stand voll andächtigem Schweigens da.   
Konnte nichts mehr sagen.   
Ich bemerkte sehr wohl, dass mein Professor auf das Schloss, anders kann ich das Gebäude nicht betitulieren, zuging. Ohne mich weiter zu beachten.   
Aber ich stand eh wie angewurzelt da.   
Das... Schloss... sieht wirklich aus, wie man es aus den Märchenerzählungen kennt:  
Heller, ockerfarbener Stein, hin und wieder ein Türmchen, hohe Zinnen und unzählige Erker, die dem ganzen einen gemütlichen Eindruck verschafften. Zudem die schwere Schneedecke, die dem Ganzem einen unwirklichen, träumerischen Stempel aufdrückte.  
Insgesamt wirkte es hell und freundlich.   
Um das Gebäude herum sind Rosenbüsche platziert, die es im Sommer mit Sicherheit in ein wahres Farbenmeer hüllen.   
Der Eingang ist imposant.   
Ich erwartete wirklich, dass dort jeden Moment ein Ritter in voller Rüstung herausstürzte, um sich auf mich zustürzen und mich von dem Land seines Herren zu vertreiben.  
Also, das ist mit Sicherheit nicht das, was ich von unserem düsteren Meister der Tränke erwartet hätte.   
Sobald ich meine Starre von mir geschüttelt hatte, eilte ich Prof. Snape hinterher. Dieser hat geduldig an den riesigen Flügeltüren auf mich gewartet. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm klar gewesen, dass man so eine helle und freundliche Umgebung nicht unbedingt mit ihm in Verbindung brachte.   
Doch dass, was mich im Schloss erwarten sollte... da war das, was ich bisher mit dem Professor an Schocks bereits durchgemacht hatte nur Spielerei.   
Als ich neben ihm stand, legte er seine Hand gegen die schwere bronzebeschlagene Flügeltür und diese schwang mit einer Leichtigkeit auf, die man nicht vermutet hätte. Zudem bemerkte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln, als ich die Tür durchschritt, das darauf hindeutete, dass das Schloss verdammt gut abgeschirmt ist.   
Wieder mal stumm vor Staunen, blickte ich mich um.  
Und blieb an einem großen Gemälde hängen, welches an der Wand des ersten Treppenabsatzes der elegant geschwungenen Treppe hing, die jeweils links und rechts anfing, nur um sich dann beim ersten Absatz zu vereinigen und dann wieder links und rechts in die oberen Stockwerke weiterzuführen.   
Mir kamen der Mann und die Frau auf diesem Bild bekannt vor.  
Verdammt bekannt.  
Aber was sollte ich mit Prof. Snapes Vorfahren zu schaffen haben?  
Natürlich habe ich bemerkt, dass mein Lehrer mich nicht aus den Augen ließ und wohl auf eine ganz bestimmte Reaktion meinerseits wartete.   
Auch die Personen auf dem Bild musterten mich mit unverhohlener Neugier.   
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein unhöfliches Starren.“, schaffte ich es mich aufzuraffen. „Aber Sie kommen mir...“  
Bei mir fiel der Sickel.  
Nein, es war ein ganzer Sack voll klimpernder Galleonen.   
Aufkeuchend, weil das einfach nicht sein konnte, zog ich meinen Koffer heraus, zauberte ihn auf seine normale Größe und kramte ohne Rücksicht auf den restlichen Inhalt Miones „Hogwarts- Eine Geschichte“ hervor.   
Schlug die ersten Seiten auf, blickte wieder auf das Gemälde und ließ mich dann schließlich mit wackeligen Knien auf meinen Koffer fallen.  
Immer wieder wechselte mein Blick zwischen dem Buch auf meinen Knien und dem Gemälde hin und her.   
„WOW...“, brachte ich schließlich hervor. Was in anbetracht des Schockes, in dem ich mich befand, schon eine Menge war.   
Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw waren augenscheinlich Severus Snapes Ahnen.  
„Ähm... Professor... bitte entschuldigen Sie die Aufdringlichkeit, aber ist es das, was ich denke?“, fragte ich, einfach nicht in der Lage die Augen vom Bild zu lösen.   
Neben mir seufzte der Meister der Tränke lediglich geschlagen auf.  
„Minky?“, rief er stattdessen in den Raum. Mit einem leisen Plopp tauchte die Hauselfe vor uns auf. Tief verneigte sie sich vor uns.   
„Bitte bring den Jungen ins Blaue Zimmer.   
Mr. Potter, wenn Sie Fragen oder sonstige Anliegen haben, scheuen Sie sich nicht Minkys Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen.“  
Dann drehte er sich mit den unvermeidlich wehenden Roben um und ließ mich mit dem Hauselfen allein.   
Ich nahm mir also die Zeit das Geschöpf zu mustern und erkannte mit Erstaunen, dass es in einer ordentlichen Uniform mit den Farben Silber und Violett gekleidet war.   
Das und auch Prof. Snapes Schweigen beantworteten mir meine an sich schon recht überflüssige Frage.   
Wieder in mein Schweigen verfallen, folgte ich dem Elf.  
Das Zimmer, in welches mich das kleine Geschöpf führte, trug seinen Namen zurecht. Ein sattes Blau war hier die vorherrschende Farbe.   
Aber es war ein Zimmer, das zum Wohlfühlen einlud.   
Woran der flackernde Kamin mit Sicherheit nicht ganz unschuldig war.   
Minky verabschiedete sich mit einer erneuten Verbeugung, die nicht ganz so tief ausfiel, wie die von vorhin und überließ mich so meinen wirren Gedanken und Gefühlen.   
Jetzt sitze ich also hier an diesem mir fremden Schreibtisch und versuche Dir zu vermitteln, was heute alles geschehen ist.   
Ich denke, ich werde das Abendessen heute auf meinem Zimmer einnehmen. Egal, wie unhöflich der Professor das auch finden mag. 

 

21\. Dezember,  
das Frühstück habe ich allein zu mir genommen.   
Laut Minky hatte ihr Herr heute noch nicht die Dienste von ihr und ihren Gefährten in Anspruch genommen.   
Ich fragte sie, ob es eine Bibliothek geben würde und ob sie mich dort hinbringen könnte.   
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, fielen mir zwei Dinge auf:  
Die Bibliothek glich aufs Haar derjenige, die in der Kammer des Schreckens versteckt war und der Mann, der schlummernd in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin saß.   
Vorsichtig schlich ich mich an ihn heran und hielt staunend inne, als ich vor ihm stand.   
Um den Menschen vor mir handelte es sich ohne jeden Zweifel um Severus Snape.  
Jedoch war er wieder nur in ein einfaches schwarzes Hemd und eine ebenso einfache schwarze Hose gekleidet.   
Seine mitternachtsschwarzen Haare fielen in weichen, glänzenden Wellen über seine Schultern und wirkten sogar noch länger als sonst. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, gingen sie ihm bis zur Hüfte.   
Aber am erstaunlichsten war die Verwandlung seines Gesichtes.   
Die ausgeprägte Adlernase war einer schlanken, aristokratischen gewichen. Die Wimpern lagen schwer und schwarz auf den weißen Wangen.   
Die Haut, sonst immer ungesund bleich schimmernd, nun tatsächlich blütenweiß und bar jeder Unreinheit.  
Und dieser Mund... kirschrot und überhaupt nicht mehr zu den dünnen verzogenen Strichen verkniffen, die er sonst immer darstellte.   
Himmel, ich sah meinen Professor und dennoch einen ganz anderen Menschen.   
Die Gesichtszüge weich und entspannt.   
Nichts mehr von der Bitternis und Verbissenheit zu erkennen.   
Ein silbernes Blitzen zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Handgelenke des Schlafenden. Zum ersten Mal sah ich dort silberne Armspangen, in die kompliziert verschlungene Muster geätzt waren.   
„Schon seit unzähligen Jahren trägt er den Zauber, der sein wahres Aussehen verbirgt.“, hörte ich hinter mir.   
Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum.   
Und sah mich unvermittelt Salazar und Rowena gegenüber, die es sich in dem Gemälde über dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten.   
Ja, in diesem Zustand konnte man ohne weiteres die wahnsinnige Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Ahnen und ihrem jüngsten Spross erkennen.  
Auch konnte ich jetzt, nachdem der erste Schreck vorüber war und ich in aller Ruhe dazu kam, die Gründer noch mal gründlich zu mustern, ebenfalls silberne Armspangen an Salazar Slytherin ausmachen.   
Wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen und Salazar und Rowena haben mir die eine oder andere amüsante Anekdote aus der Kindheit und Jugendzeit meines Professors berichtet. Im Gegenzug erzählte ich etwas von mir.   
Bis es aus mir herausbrach und ich ihnen alles erzählte.   
Aber absolut alles.   
Der Hass und die Erniedrigung mit dem ich bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen bin.   
Der riesengroße Kulturschock, als Hagrid mich an meinem elften Geburtstag abholte und mir die Welt der Zauberer zeigte, sowie die wahre Geschichte meiner Eltern und mir.   
Der Erwartungsdruck, der seitdem auf mir lastete.   
Jedes einzelne verdammte Schuljahr erzählte ich ihnen.   
Von jeden verdammten Sommerferien.   
Von meinem Paten und den damit verbundenen Hoffnungen.  
Wie ich sie wieder verlor.  
Wie Voldemort an mir zerrte.  
Bis ich an den heutigen Tag anlangte.   
Danach fühlte ich mich komplett ausgelaugt.   
Doch die Gründer sagten nichts.   
Schwiegen und hingen wie ich ihren Gedanken nach.   
Nach einer Weile tauchte ich wieder auf und fragte das, was mir ziemlich schwer auf der Seele lastete:  
„Sir? Sind Sie mir eigentlich böse, dass ich den Basilisken tötete?“  
Ich wagte gar nicht den Blick zu heben.   
„Wie kommst du denn darauf mein Junge? Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt, in denen du damals stecktest. Sie reagierte nicht auf das Parsel. Das lässt eigentlich nur den Schluss zu, dass Riddel sie mit einem starken Bann an sich und seine Befehle gebunden hatte. Ich vermute, dass er im Jahr davor, als er versuchte an den Stein der Weisen zu kommen, sie aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt hat. Im Grunde genommen hast du ihr einen Gefallen getan, mein Junge.“  
„Heißt das, dass ich weiterhin die Kammer nutzen darf?“, blickte ich endlich auf.   
„Natürlich.“  
Der Stein, der mir daraufhin vom Herzen fiel war riesengroß, wie Du Dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst.  
Nach diesem Gespräch bat ich Minky, mich zurück in das Blaue Zimmer zu bringen.   
Erst hier ist mir bewusstgeworden, dass sich der Tag dem Ende zuneigte, da die Sonne in einem feuerroten Inferno unterging und das mein Professor die ganze Zeit in dem Sessel neben mir gesessenen ist.   
Am Anfang vielleicht noch schlafend, aber mit Fortschreiten des Gespräches ist er bestimmt wach geworden. Wir haben uns nicht gerade um Diskretion bemüht. 

 

22\. Dezember,  
heute saßen wir zu zweit am Frühstückstisch.   
Als wir am Ende angelangt waren, raffte ich meinen vielgerühmten Gryffindor- Mut zusammen und fragte:  
„Professor? Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe trete, aber wie kann es sein, dass sich Voldemort Slytherins Erbe nennt, wenn Sie es doch sind?“  
Da er schon im Begriff stand sich zu erheben, setzte er sich wieder hin.   
Seine Obsidiane fixierten mich.   
Bis er sich schlussendlich dazu durchrang mir doch zu antworten:  
„Wie dieser Irre es sich erdreisten konnte, diesen Titel für sich zu beanspruchen, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich habe mir geschworen, dieses Ungeheuer zu Fall zu bringen und den Namen meiner Familie, den er unerlaubter Weise in den tiefsten Dreck gezogen hat, wieder reinzuwaschen.   
Deswegen habe ich, als ich eingeschult worden bin, auf den Blendzauber bestanden, weil bereits damals die Ähnlichkeit mit meinen Vorfahren nicht von der Hand zu weisen war. Das Letzte was ich wollte, war deswegen Unruhe heraufzubeschwören.   
Den Hut dazu zu bewegen mich nach Slytherin zu schicken war nicht weiter schwer.   
Ich schluckte jede Demütigung und konzentrierte mich stattdessen ausschließlich aufs Lernen. Freundschaften und das alles drum herum interessierten mich nicht. Im Gegenteil, es wäre mir nur hinderlich gewesen.   
Mit meinem Geschick in Tränke erregte ich letztendlich die Aufmerksamkeit des „Meisters“.“, spie er verächtlich aus. „Da ich aber bereits von dem Orden um Dumbledore wusste, bot ich dem Direktor von Anfang an meine Dienste als Spion an und ließ mir das Dunkle Mal verpassen.   
Allein hätte ich nichts ausrichten können, aber ich konnte den Orden des Phönix‘ im Krieg gegen Voldemort benutzen.   
Der alte Mann weiß nicht, WER ich bin.   
Genaugenommen wusste es bis vorgestern niemand.“  
Benommen nickte ich.   
Mir wurde auf einmal klar, dass die Ferien, in denen er sich in das Haus seiner Eltern zurückziehen konnte, die einzige Zeit war, in der er ER selbst sein konnte. Jedes Blendwerk ablegen konnte, um wieder freier atmen zu können.   
Und dann wagte es Prof. Dumbledore, ihn zu zwingen mich in sein Refugium mitzunehmen.   
Denn das er es sich auch von meiner Anwesenheit nicht verbieten lassen würde im Heim seiner Familie er selbst zu sein, hat er ja schon gezeigt. 

 

23\. Dezember,  
Weihnachten ist nicht mehr weit entfernt.   
Doch ich schiebe es weit weg, diesen Gedanken...   
Die beiden Gründer scheinen einen Narren an mir gefressen zu haben.   
Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass heute ständig einer der beiden in meiner Nähe aufzufinden war.   
Sie haben wieder viele Anekdoten erzählt.  
Doch diesmal nicht aus dem Leben Severus Snapes, sondern aus ihrem eigenen. Mitunter war es richtig interessant und spannend.   
Wusstest Du, dass Godric homosexuell und total scharf auf Salazar gewesen ist??  
Das hat zu einigen wunderbaren Verwicklungen geführt.  
Was hab ich lachen müssen, als ich mir Godric dabei vorgestellt habe, wie er verzweifelt versucht hat, Salazar an seinem Hochzeitstag von der Heirat abzubringen. Und das noch auf dem Weg zum Priester. Wie der andere Gründer dann seinen Blick hob und zu Rowena meinte:   
„Nix gegen dich, aber...“, und an dieser Stelle verzweifelt abzubrechen...  
Hat ja schon was tragischkomisches an sich.   
Aber die vier sind weiterhin gute Freunde geblieben.   
Godric, oder auch Ric, wie er liebevoll von seinen Freunden genannt wurde, ist sogar der Patenonkel vom Erstgeborenen geworden.   
Auch wenn der gute Ric nie aufgehört hat, sich an Salazar ranzumachen.   
Immer mit einem entschuldigenden Blick Richtung Rowena, die ihm dann immer schmunzelnd zugezwinkert hat.  
Sie hat gewusst, dass ihr Mann ihr treu bleiben würde und für ihren gemeinsamen Freund nur Freundschaft empfand. Tiefe Freundschaft zwar, aber eben doch nur eben jene.  
Oder das Helga mal versucht hat Salazar bei einem seiner Tränke-Experimente zu helfen und dabei das gesamte Labor in die Luft gejagt hat? Zum Glück für die Gründer ist das in den Ferien gewesen, sodass keines der Kinder diesen peinlichen Faux Pas mitbekommen hat.   
Und so könnt ich Dir noch Dutzende Geschichten dieser Art aufzählen.   
Ich nutzte aber auch die Gelegenheit, die beiden nach Godrics Schwert zu fragen. Das wiederum versetzte die beiden in Erstaunen, die rasch in Verblüffung wechselte, als ich ihnen mitteilte, dass ich in der Lage gewesen bin, das Schwert zu ziehen und zu nutzen. Ist wohl gestern in dem ganzen Informationsfluss, mit dem ich sie zugeschüttet habe ein wenig untergegangen...   
„Harry,“, fing Rowena zögerlich an. „Das kann eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass du sein Nachkommen bist. Denn das Schwert ist so ausgelegt, dass es nur auf Bluterben reagiert.“  
Nahmen die Schocks denn überhaupt kein Ende??  
Das neue Schuljahr ist gerade mal drei Monate alt und Voldi hat bisher noch keinen Versuch gemacht, mich um die Ecke zu bringen, aber ich war mit den Nerven schon wieder fast am Ende.   
Aufstöhnend habe ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen vergraben:  
„Warum immer ich?“  
Darauf wusste die beiden Gründer auch nichts mehr zu sagen.   
Nach dem Mittagessen nahmen sie den Gesprächsfaden jedoch wieder auf.  
„Nun, das erklärt zumindest das intensive Grün deiner Augen. Die hatte Ric nämlich auch.“  
Prof. Snape, der sich noch im Raum befand, schnellte herum:  
„Mr. Potter?“  
„Professor?“, gab ich ungerührt zurück.  
Irgendwie glitt das an mir ab. Genauso wie das verhaltene Kichern, dass ich aus dem Gemälde hinter mir vernahm.   
„Komm wieder runter, Sev. Wir haben nur festgestellt, dass der Junge aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Nachkomme Rics sein muss, da er das Schwert ziehen konnte. Wie du sicherlich weißt, lässt es sich nur von Blutserben benutzen.“  
„Nein,“, stellte der Meister der Tränke klar. „diese Tatsache war mir bisher unbekannt.“   
Dann nahm er in dem Sessel neben mir Platz und schaute interessiert zu dem Gemälde hoch.   
„Und ihr sagt, das Grün von Mr. Potters Augen ist auf Godric zurückzuführen?“  
„Ja,“, nickte Salazar. „Solch ein intensives Grün habe ich bisher nur einmal gesehen und das war bei Ric. Er hat es damit erklärt, dass seine Großmutter dem Volk der Elfen angehörte. Jenen Wesen und ihren Nachkommen ist es zu eigen, dass ihre Augen Edelsteinen an Farbe und Intensität gleichen.   
Es wundert mich jedoch schon ein wenig, dich jetzt vor mir sitzen zu sehen. Ric war schließlich Homosexueller und das mit Leidenschaft.“  
„Vielleicht entstand diese Blutlinie bei einem kurzen Techtelmechtel?   
So dass er selber nichts davon wusste?“, überlegte Rowena weiter.   
Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir können ihn ja schwerlich fragen- oder? Der Gute ist tot.“   
Ich hingegen spürte einen nachdenklichen Blick auf mir.   
Ich wandte mich um und sah mich wie schon so oft Prof. Snapes brennenden Obsidianen ausgesetzt.   
„Mr. Potter hat diese Augenfarbe von der Seite seiner Mutter mitbekommen. Allerdings gilt diese als Muggelgeboren...“  
„Oh!“  
Ja, das dachte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt auch.   
Wie verrückt würde die ganze Angelegenheit wohl noch werden?  
„Na dann... vermutlich war die Familie schon einige Generationen lang Squib, sodass sie ihre magischen Wurzeln vergessen haben.“, dachte Rowena laut.   
„Möglich.“, stimmte ihr Mann ihr zu.   
Und ich konnte nicht anders, als lauthals rauszulachen.   
„Herrlich!“, wischte ich mir nach einer Weile die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie ich Vernon Dursley klarmache, dass seine innig geliebte Frau, wie auch sein innig geliebter Sohn magisches Blut, welches zwar nicht aktiv ist, aber nicht weniger magisch, in sich tragen... die Vorstellung seines entsetzten Gesichtes allein ist schon köstlich.“, gluckste ich in mich hinein.   
Jetzt im nachhinein fällt mir auf, dass das mein ersten befreites Lachen seit Ewigkeiten gewesen ist. Natürlich habe ich gelächelt oder geschmunzelt. Aber nicht mehr gelacht.   
Dafür bin ich den Bewohnern dieses Schlosses zutiefst dankbar.

 

24\. Dezember,  
ich hatte mich heute in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen gehabt.   
Die Ruhe und der Geruch der Bücher haben etwas tröstliches an sich.   
Ich wollte allein sein. Mit mir und meinen Erinnerungen.   
Den Zwei- Wege- Spiegel, den Sirius mir gegeben hatte, hielt ich in den Händen, während ich mit angezogenen Beinen auf der gepolsterten Fensterbank hockte, den Blick starr auf die polierte Fläche gerichtet.   
Mir ging jede einzelne Begegnung, jede einzelne Geste, jedes einzelne Wort nochmals durch den Kopf.   
Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dort gesessen habe, bis ich schlussendlich mit einem geschluchzten: „Sirius...“ doch noch weinend zusammengebrochen bin.   
Tränen sind mir vorher schon über die Wangen gelaufen.   
Stumme Tränen.   
Doch jetzt umklammerte ich meine Beine, den Spiegel fest in den Händen.  
Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr und wurde stark von Schluchzern geschüttelt.   
Eigentlich heißt es doch, dass man sich beruhigt je länger man die Gefühle aus sich herauslässt.   
Doch bei mir wurde es immer schlimmer.   
Ich konnte mich einfach nicht wieder zur Raison bringen.   
Vielleicht weil ich die Trauer zu lange vor mir hergeschoben habe?  
Sie verdrängt und nicht zugelassen habe?  
Weil es mir zu sehr weh tat?  
Es tut jetzt immer noch weh, die Gedanken an Sirius.   
Doch es ist Schmerz, der am verheilen ist.   
Endlich.  
In meinem hysterischen Anfall bemerke ich am Rande, wie jemand eine Decke über mich ausbreitet.   
Von der Wärme eingehüllt zusammen mit der Erschöpfung, die mit meinem emotionalen Ausbruch einherging, fiel ich wohl in einen wahren Dornröschenschlaf.   
Bitte bedenke die Ironie dieser Bemerkung... schließlich befinden wir uns in einem Schloss, welches rundherum von Rosen umgeben ist.(die Rosen sind übrigens der Besessenheit Rowenas für diese Blumen zu verdanken. Sie betete diese Blumen geradezu an und ist eine begeisterte Züchterin gewesen.)   
Ich wachte in dem Bett im Gästezimmer auf, welches für die Dauer des Aufenthaltes meines war.   
Die Schlüsse aus dieser wahrlich wundersamen Begebenheit zu ziehen überlasse ich Dir. Ich bin zu müde und werde mich wieder ins Bett begeben. Gute Nacht. 

 

25\. Dezember,   
heute Morgen wartete die nächste Überraschung bereits auf mich.  
Schlaftrunken, wie ich morgens nun mal bin, stolperte ich auf dem Weg zum Bad über einen Haufen, der unerhörter Weise direkt vor meinen Füssen lag.  
Erst als ich mich umdrehte um auf dieses verdammte Hindernis zu fluchen, fiel mir das Geschenkpapier auf.   
Natürlich! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Heute gibt’s Geschenke!  
Gleich mit dem Umstand versöhnt, dass ich bereits so früh am Morgen Bekanntschaft mit dem flauschigen Teppich machen musste, machte ich mich daran mich durch den Haufen zu arbeiten.   
Von den Weasleys kam der obligatorische Pullover mit den köstlich selbstgemachten Pasteten Mollys und viele liebe Grüße.   
Mione überraschte mich dieses Jahr.   
Von ihr bekam ich ein Besenpflege- Set, sowie einen Gutschein für den Besen- Laden in Hogsmeade.   
Dachte sie, dass sie mich mit ihren Geschenken, sprich Büchern, nicht mehr auf die Tatsache stoßen müsse mehr für die Schule zu tun, weil sie mitbekommen hat, wie sehr ich mich dieses Jahr reinknie?  
Hagrid hat mir wie jedes Jahr einen steinharten Kuchen zukommen lassen, der sich höchstens noch dafür eignete bei jemanden die Fenster einzuschlagen.   
Und ganz zum Schluss blieb ein in smaragdgrünes Seidenpapier eingeschlagenes Päckchen über.   
Verwundert nahm ich es zu Hand, weil ich mir beim besten Willen seine Herkunft nicht erklären konnte.   
Vorsichtig entfernte ich das Papier und zum Vorschein kamen ordentlich zusammengefaltet und übereinander gelegt zwei schwarze Seidenhemden und zwei schwarze Lederhosen. Zwei Garnituren von der Kleidung wie sie auch Prof. Snape beim Training trug.   
Noch mehr als der Umstand, dass mir der Professor was zum Weihnachtsfest hat zukommen lassen, irritierten mich die zwei silbernen Armspangen, welche oben auf dem schwarzen Stoff lagen.   
„Hoppla!“, kam es leise vom Kamin.  
Ich hob den Kopf und erkannte Salazar in dem Bild.  
„Weißt du was das bedeutet, mein Junge?“  
Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Salazar hob den linken Arm und schob ein wenig seinen Hemdsärmel zurück und ermöglichte mir so einen ungehinderten Blick auf seine Spange.   
Diese war mit einem komplizierten Muster bedeckt, während meine eigenen eine blanke Oberfläche aufzuweisen hatten.   
„Diese Reifen weisen mich als Meister der Schwertkunst aus.   
Die Muster zeigen, auf welchen Level mein Können und mein Wissen sind. Normalerweise gibt ein Meister sein Können und sein Wissen nur innerhalb der Familie weiter.   
Jede Familie hat ihren eigenen Kampfstil und es ist äußerst selten, dass sich ein Meister dazu entschließt einen Außenstehenden als Schüler aufzunehmen.“  
Erneut blickte ich auf die silbernen Spangen.  
Was ich dachte, hat man mir wohl deutlich an meinem Gesicht ablesen können, denn Salazar erklärte weiter:  
„Nein, mein Junge, dies ist kein Geschenk aus Mitleid oder Reue oder sonst einem niederen Gefühl. Und er hat sich das nicht erst in den letzten drei Tagen überlegen können, weil er die Armreifen für den, den er als Schüler annehmen möchte, selbst herstellen muss.   
Dieses Verfahren ist äußerst langwierig und aufwändig, weil viele verschiedene Zauber und Banne während der Fertigung in das Metall einfließen müssen. Das Silber muss immer wieder und wieder ins Feuer gelegt und erhitzt werden, damit es in Form und magischen Zustand gebracht werden kann.   
Es gibt eine besondere Bindung zwischen Meister und Schüler, sodass es sich jeder Meister dreimal überlegt, ob und wen er als seinen Schüler akzeptiert.   
Sev muss sehr viel von dir halten, wenn er bereit ist, soweit zu gehen.   
Das hat nichts mehr mit dem Befehl Dumbledores zu tun.“  
Nachdem er geendet hatte, schaute ich eine Weile auf den silbernen unscheinbar scheinenden Schmuck.   
Und wie in Trance nahm ich endlich eine der Spangen auf und legte sie mir an. Ebenso verfuhr ich mit der Zweiten.   
Ich spürte ihre Magie. Wie sie sich vorsichtig an mich herantastete, nur um sich dann mit der Meinigen zu vereinigen.   
Angenehme Wärme durchflutete mich und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, zeichnete sich auf den Spangen bereits ein einfaches Muster ab.   
Ich habe mich unwiderruflich in die Hände Severus Snapes begeben...  
Beim Frühstück erwähnte Prof. Snape die Reifen nicht, obwohl er sie an mir bemerkt haben musste.  
Er bat mich lediglich in einer Stunde in den Übungsraum zu kommen. Minky würde schon wissen, welcher Raum gemeint sei und mich hinführen.   
Eine Stunde später stand ich also im besagten Übungsraum.  
Severus Snape saß in seiner üblichen Trainingskluft mit unterschlagenen Beinen mitten im Raum.   
Ich selber hatte ebenfalls die von ihm geschenkten Sachen am Leib.   
Sie trugen sich leicht und ließen mir genügend Bewegungsfreiraum.   
Da er sich nicht rührte, nahm ich ihm gegenüber Platz.   
Auch mit unterschlagenen Beinen.   
„Die Sachen, welche du trägst, sind die offizielle „Uniform“ der Schwertmeister. Sie ist mit einigen Zaubern so präpariert, dass sie leichten Dolchstöße standhalten und eigentlich im Großen und Ganzen wie eine leichte Rüstung wirken.  
Deine Armspangen erfüllen neben der repräsentativen Seite auch noch andere Aufgaben: du hast die Möglichkeit sie so zu beeinflussen, dass sie im Kampf sowohl deinen Handrücken, wie auch den gesamten Unterarm in einen schützenden Mantel aus Metall hüllen, den du gleichzeitig wie einen Schild nutzen kannst, um feindliche Angriffe abzufangen und abzuleiten. Und du kannst sie verschleiern, so dass sie vor den Augen anderer nicht zu erkennen sind, obwohl du sie immer trägst.“  
Um mir zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte, führte er mir das Gesagte vor.   
Tatsächlich, die Spangen veränderten sich von einem Moment zum nächsten dergestalt, dass sie sich schützend an seinen Handrücken schmiegten und gleichzeitig den Unterarm in das glänzende Metall hüllten.   
Dann nahmen sie wieder ihre Ruheposition ein und verschwanden schließlich.   
Kein Wunder, dass mir die Spangen erst hier aufgefallen sind.   
Wenn er sich nicht im Hause seiner Eltern aufhielt, verbarg er sie, so wie er sich verbarg.   
„Die Muster auf ihnen zeigen nach außen welchen Stand deine Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse haben und entwickeln sich eigenständig mit dir mit.  
Soweit alles klar erst mal?“  
„Ja, Sensei.“  
Ob des letzten Wortes hob er fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Nun ja, „Meister“ klingt für mich irgendwie nach... na ja...“, hilflos brach ich schulterzuckend ab.   
Doch der Mann vor mir nickte lediglich und akzeptierte stillschweigend die Anrede.   
Wir schwiegen beide über die Gründe, die uns letztlich heute hier zusammengebracht haben.   
Stattdessen versuchte er mich heute mit den Armreifen und ihren Umgang vertraut zu machen.  
Ich glaube, ich habe meine Sache gut gemacht.   
Denn heute Abend bin ich in der Lage gewesen, die Spangen für mehr als fünf Minuten verschwinden zu lassen und zumindest meinen Handrücken habe ich mit dem schützenden Metall überziehen können. 

 

27\. Dezember,  
heute ist ein weiterer Tag voller Beinahe- Herzinfarkte gewesen.   
Mein Sensei und ich steckten mitten im intensivsten Training(seit er mich als sein Schüler angenommen hat, hat sich das Lehrfeld enorm erweitert. Hinzugekommen sind noch diverse waffelose Kampfstile, sowie der Umgang mit anderen, für mich geeigneten Waffen. Aber auch viel über Heilkunde und diverse Magie- Attacken und Verteidigungen. Ob ich die Spangen angenommen hätte, wenn ich auch nur im geringsten geahnt hätte, was da auf mich zukommt?- Wahrscheinlich schon... verflixte gryffindorsche Neugierde...), als die Türglocke schellte. Erschocken fuhren wir auseinander(unsere Schwerter hatten sich an den Griffen im Eifer des Gefechts verhakt)- Herzinfarkt Nr. 1- und Minky erschien mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bei uns.   
„Sirs, Mr. Malfoy und sein Sohn warten in der Eingangshalle.“- Herzinfarkt Nr. 2.   
Ich sah, wie mein Sensei ganz schwer schluckte.   
„Führe sie in den Grünen Salon und serviere ihnen Tee. Richte ihnen aus, dass ich unterwegs bin.“  
Nickend verschwand die Elfe, um den Wünschen ihres Meisters nachzukommen.   
„Was ist mit dem Gemälde?“, fragte ich das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Keine Ahnung, wie ich ausschaute, aber Severus Snape wirkte bleich wie ein Leichentuch.   
„Ist mit dem Schutzbann des Hauses gekoppelt. Salazar und Rowena sind die ersten, die erfahren, wer vor der Tür steht und können selbst entscheiden, ob die Besucher sie sehen dürfen oder nicht. Bei Lucius Malfoy werden sie sich mit 100 Protzentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sofort zurückgezogen haben, da bei ihm davon auszugehen ist, dass er sie auf den ersten Blick erkennt.“  
Noch während der Erklärung legte er bereits die Blendzauber über sich und er verwandelte sich vor meinen Augen in die olle miesgelaunte Fledermaus mit dem fettigen Haar.   
Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab mich total erschrocken.   
Ich war schon so an seine natürliche Gestalt gewöhnt, dass ich total vergessen habe, welche Rolle er eigentlich spielt.   
Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann ist mir sein natürliches Auftreten um einiges lieber, als diese... Maske...  
Bevor er den Raum mit wehenden Roben entgültig verließ, warf er mir noch einen zutiefst besorgten Blick zu, der mir sagte, dass es mehr als ungewöhnlich war, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn hier aufsuchte.   
Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich ich mich in die Bibliothek.   
Dort traf ich auch auf das Gründerehepaar, die mich, ebenfalls besorgt, empfingen.   
Wahllos schlenderte ich durch die Regale und zog schließlich ein Buch über die alte Etikette in hochgestellten Häusern aus dem Regal.   
Normalerweise interessiert mich das soviel wie die Tatsache, dass die Maulende Myrthe einen Narren an mir gefressen hat- nämlich überhaupt nicht. Aber heute war ich dermaßen durch den Wind, dass ich mich damit tatsächlich in einen der gemütlichen Ohrensessel vor den Kamin setzte. Unbewusst mit dem Blick zur Tür.   
Fünfzehn Minuten später öffneten sich diese und ich wollte schon erleichtert fragen, ob die Malfoys endlich wieder fort waren, als mir die Worte sprichwörtlich im Halse stecken blieben(ein Wunder, dass ich nicht daran erstickt bin...)  
Kein geringerer als Malfoy- Junior beehrte mich mit seiner Anwesenheit- Herzinfarkt Numero 3.   
Seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, dann zog er vorsichtig die Türe hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen, mich nicht aus den Augen lassend.   
Paralysiert, wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange, hockte ich da.   
Streng genommen war er ja eine Schlange. Aber ich kein verschrecktes Langohr, sondern eigentlich ein starker, mutiger Löwe...   
Er schien meine Nervosität bemerkt zu haben, was eigentlich kein allzu großes Wunder darstellte, da ich das Buch in meinen Händen fest gegen meine Brust presste, denn er sagte mit leiser neutraler Stimme:  
„Ich bin Slytherin. Ich verrate niemanden, der mir am Herzen liegt.“  
Damit war für ihn alles gesagt und er machte sich daran, so wie ich vorher durch die Regale nach geeignetem Lesestoff zu streifen, nur um sich schlussendlich mir gegenüber in den Sessel fallen zu lassen.   
Beide lasen wir stumm und schweigsam in unserer Lektüre.   
Ob er gehört hat, wie mein Herz gewummert hat?  
Durfte ich das Gesagte so verstehen, dass er mich nicht an seinen Vater verraten würde? Aber wieso sollte ausgerechnet ICH IHM am Herzen liegen?  
Du verstehst meine Verwirrtheit?  
Keine Stunde später, wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht trog, erschien Minky und bat den Malfoy- Spross ihr in die Eingangshalle zu folgen.   
Doch kaum hat er die Tür aufgezogen, hörten wir die Stimmen zweier Männer, die in einem angeregten Disput verstrickt immer näher kamen.   
Schnell wandte er sich zu mir um und warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu, ehe er die Tür, diesmal von außen hinter sich zu zog. Er ließ jedoch einen Spalt hinter sich offen, so dass ich in der Lage war, dem Gespräch zu folgen.   
„Nun, mein Sohn? Was interessantes gefunden?“  
Für mich hörte es sich so an, als ob Lucius auf etwas ganz bestimmtes hinaus wollte.   
„Ja,“- Herzinfarkt Nr. 4. Er würde mich jetzt seinem Vater übergeben. „Ein überaus fesselndes Buch über Edelsteine und ihre Wirkung auf verschiedene Zaubertränke. Die Wechselwirkungen zwischen Obsidianen und Smaragden sollen ausgesprochen... interessant sein. Darf ich das zu Hause einmal ausprobieren?“  
Ich hörte das kurze, kalt amüsiert klingende Lachen Lucius’:   
„Severus, du hast meinen Jungen mit deiner Manie für Zaubertränke angesteckt. Jetzt will er sich schon an so edlen Steinen vergehen, nur um zu studieren, wie sie auf Tränke wirken. Nichts da, mein Sohn, du wirst schön die Finger vom Schmuck deiner Mutter lassen.“  
„Natürlich, Vater.“, stimmte Draco sofort unterwürfig zu.   
Im Geiste sah ich ihn sogar einen Bückling machen.   
Merlin sei Dank entfernten sich die Schritte wieder.   
Erleichtert aufseufzend entspannte ich mich langsam.   
Auch Rowena und Salazar trauten sich wieder aus der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek hervor. Schließlich wollten sie nicht, dass Malfoy- Junior sie hier entdeckte.  
„Das war knapp. Knapper gings nicht.“, brachte Rowena das Erlebte auf den Punkt.   
„Aber was wollten sie hier?“, fragte Salazar in den Raum.   
Darauf konnte ich ihm auch nicht antworten.   
Aber das Türkrachen zeigte uns an, dass der gegenwärtige Herr des Hauses die Bibliothek betreten hatte.   
Schnaufend nahm er in dem Sessel Platz in dem wenige Minuten zuvor noch Draco gesessen hatte und ließ sich von Minky ein Gläschen Kräuterschnaps vorbeibringen, um seine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen.   
Ich hätte auch gern einen gehabt...  
„Was er hier wollte?“, griff er düster die Frage seines Ahnen auf.   
„Er wollte von mir wissen, ob ich wüsste wo der, ich zitiere: „Potter- Bengel“ steckt.“  
Wie versteinert saß ich in meinem Sessel.  
Mein Sensei nickte:  
„Lucius hat mir lang und breit erklärt, dass Voldemort vorgehabt hatte, dich in den Weihnachtsferien aus Hogwarts zu entführen.“- Herzinfarkt Nr. 5. „Alles war bereits fertig zum Sturmangriff, als die Nachricht durchsickerte, du würdest dich gar nicht in der Schule aufhalten, sondern seiest von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Natürlich blies Voldemort den Angriff ab- wozu Ressourcen verschwenden, wenn das Ziel gar nicht greifbar ist?- und zog sich zurück.   
Lucius war bei mir, weil er der Meinung ist, ich müsste etwas über deinen Verbleib wissen. Schließlich stünde ich hoch im Vertrauen des Direktors. Der wird mir doch mit Sicherheit etwas anvertraut haben.“, endete er seinen Bericht ironisch.   
Dann schaute er mich besorgt an:  
„Und was war das mit Draco?“  
Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern und wiederholte, was der Junge zu mir gesagt hat und wie er sich danach verhalten hatte.   
Genau wie ich, war sich mein Sensei nicht ganz sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat.   
Wollte Draco nichts in unserer Gegenwart sagen?   
Würde er jetzt zu Hause in aller Abgeschiedenheit seinem Vater berichten, was er entdeckt hatte?   
Aber wozu die Mühe?  
Er hätte uns auch ohne weiteres hier ins Messer laufen lassen können?  
Jetzt hieß es erst mal abwarten und Tee trinken... 

 

01\. Januar,  
die letzten Tage waren angefüllt mit geruhsamen Lernen, einer Menge Training und vielen Gesprächen mit Rowena, Salazar und meinem Sensei. Mal in der großen Runde, mal nur ein Vier- Augen Gespräch.   
Ich mag dieses Schloss und werde es vermissen, wenn wir morgen wieder in Hogwarts sind. Es ist ruhig hier. Und ich mag seine Bewohner.   
Dumm- nicht?  
Schließlich kannte ich diese Umgebung vor zehn Tagen noch nicht mal...  
Aber es scheint wie mit Menschen zu sein, wenn man jemanden oder in meinem Fall etwas vertraut, fühlt man sich unweigerlich davon angezogen.   
Zudem würde sich mein Sensei in Hogwarts wieder in Severus Snape, seines Zeichens eisiger Slytherin- Bastard, verwandeln.   
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klar kommen kann.   
Zumal ich nun weiß, wie sehr er sich verstellt... verstellen muss. 

Sylvester gestern ist wunderschön gewesen.   
Kurz vor Mitternacht hat mein Sensei mich aufgefordert ihn nach draußen zu begleiten.   
Warm eingemummelt standen wir unter einem sternenklaren Himmel und dann gingen die ersten Raketen hoch.   
Um das Schloss verteilt, selbstverständlich in gebührenden Abstand, lagen einige Muggeldörfer, die das Fest natürlich traditionsgemäß um Mitternacht mit farbigen Feuerwerk begingen.   
Die Knallerei ist sogar bis zu uns zu hören gewesen, da die Luft klar und kalt gewesen ist. Unser Atem war an kleinen Wolken zu erkennen gewesen.   
Dieser Moment, mit dem wunderschönen Sternenhimmel, dem farbigen Feuerwerk, dazu die klare, kalte Luft und die weißglitzernde Winterlandschaft hatte für mich etwas wahrhaft zauberhaftes- magisches.  
Diesen Abend werd ich mein Lebtag nicht vergessen. 

Heute Abend, kurz bevor ich Dich in die Hand genommen habe, haben Salazar und Rowena mir ein unglaubliches Geschenk gemacht.   
Sie haben mir verraten, wie ich den Apparier- Schutz in Hogwarts umgehen kann, OHNE die bestehenden Schilde zu schwächen oder auszusetzen. Das ist... unglaublich!  
Das Vertrauen, welches sie in mich haben müssen... Wahnsinn!  
Zudem hat mir Salazar die Zugänge zu weiteren Räumlichkeiten in der Kammer erklärt.   
Er scheint mir wirklich nicht wegen seinem Basilisken böse zu sein.   
Mein Gott, warum nur hat dieser Mann einen derartig schlechten Ruf?

 

03\. Januar,  
gestern sind wir nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.   
Und gestern Abend habe ich etwas zutiefst erschütterndes erlebt.   
Ich bin immer noch ganz durcheinander und voller Sorge.   
Wie verabredet, bin ich zur normalen Stunde in unseren Übungsraum gegangen.   
Doch kaum ist die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen, verschob sich mein Blickwinkel und ich befand mich mitten in einer Todesesser- Versammlung. Ich spürte sogar die Anwesenheit Voldis. Aber er scheinbar die meinige nicht, da er sich nicht die Mühe machte, den Blick von der vermummten Gestalt vor ihm zu nehmen.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du noch genauso von Nutzen bist, wie du es einst warst.“, zischte er kalt.   
Die vermummte Gestalt vertiefte lediglich ihre unterwürfige Haltung.   
Kaum habe ich einen Blick auf die gebückte Gestalt am Boden geworfen, erkannte ich meinen Sensei.   
„Zudem gefällt mir nicht, dass du dich alljährlich immer mal wieder meinem Einfluss entziehst. Ich kann dich nicht über das Mal rufen.“  
Die Schutzbanne über Snape- Castle, fiel es mir siedendheiß ein. Sie mussten so stark sein, dass sie sogar den Ruf des Dunklen Males unterbanden. Kein Wunder, dass mein Sensei sich so wohl in seinem Heim fühlte. Dort war er nicht nur in der Lage seine Masken abzulegen, sondern vollkommen zu ignorieren, welches Monster sich unter seine Haut gebrannt hat. Und das im Namen seines Ahnen.   
„Du weißt, was das für dich bedeutet.“  
Mein Sensei verneigte sich noch tiefer.  
Mir wurde allein vom zusehen schlecht.   
Ich wusste, dass der Mensch Severus Snape ein stolzer und aufrechter Mann war, der treu zu seinen Prinzipien stand. Diese Farce hier, wiedersprach jedem seiner Wesenszüge. Das hier, war Demütigung pur.   
Voller Mitleid schaute ich auf den gekrümmten Rücken und hätte so gern ein aufmunterndes Wort gesagt. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass er mich nicht hören würde.   
Doch was dann geschah... nein, das kann ich nicht in allen Einzelheiten wiedergeben. Schon allein daran zu denken... mir wird speiübel...  
Lass Dir einfach nur gesagt sein, dass Voldemort diese „Vergehen“ aufs grausamste ahndete.   
Mehr als eine Stunde lang war ich gezwungen dem zuzuschauen, dann kam ich keuchend, auf dem kalten Boden kauernd wieder zu mir, die Wangen tränenfeucht.   
Was, beim Großen Merlin, ist das gewesen?  
Ich brauchte eine Weile, eh ich meinen zitternden Körper soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass ich mich vernünftig mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnen konnte.  
Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte der misshandelte Körper meines Senseis mitten im Raum auf.   
So schnell ich konnte, robbte ich auf ihn zu.   
Legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Arm, die Berührung mochte noch so flüchtig gewesen sein, dennoch brachte sie diesen sonst so starken Mann zum wimmern, und apparierte mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer, welches in der Kammer des Schreckens verborgen ist.   
Mit einem Mobilcorpus legte ich ihn sanft auf den seidig kühlen Laken des großen Bettes ab.   
In meiner ersten Panik wusste ich nicht so recht, was ich machen sollte.  
Poppy war keine Option für mich, da mein Sensei, kaum dass er meine Gegenwart spürte, seine Blendzauber hat fallen lassen(was ein weiterer ausschlaggebender Grund für die Kammer gewesen ist. Wer außer uns hat dort Zutritt?). Ich vermute, dass es ihn einfach zu viel Kraft gekostet hat, sie während der Folter aufrecht zu halten und jetzt brauchte sein Körper jedes Quäntchen an Energie zur Regeneration.   
Also tat ich das, was mir als erstes einfiel:  
Ich legte ihm ein kaltes, feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn.  
Das schien, wenn auch nur wenig, geholfen zu haben, denn seine angespannten, wachsweißen Gesichtszüge entspannten sich ein wenig.   
Dann musste ich etwas gegen den akuten Schmerz machen.   
Das brachte mich dazu, etwas kopflos in seine Quartiere zu apparieren.  
Auf einem kleinen Side- Board fand ich kleine, festverschlossene Phiolen, deren Inhalt mir verdächtig nach starken Schmerzmitteln ausschaute.   
Ich sackte alle ein und kehrte unverzüglich zu ihm zurück.   
Schnell entkorkte ich eine, schnüffelte kurz daran und das hochdosierte Morphium darin ließ mich gleich wieder zurückschrecken.  
Genau das Richtige für meinen Sensei, beschloss ich.   
Zunächst mal träufelte ich mir ein, zwei Tropfen dieses starken Gebräus auf meinen Finger und fuhr damit seine Lippen nach.   
Er reagierte auf diese Stimulation und seine Zunge folgte der Spur meines Fingers und nahm bereits so etwas von dem Medikament auf.   
Erst dann wagte ich es seinen Kopf soweit anzuheben, dass ich ihm den Trank einflößen konnte.   
Nicht alles, da ich ja nicht wusste, wie stark er tatsächlich dosiert war.   
Als ich ihn zurück in die Kissen legte, waren die starken Verkrampfungen ausgelöst durch die anhaltenden Wirkung eines Crucios bereits dabei sich zu lösen und sein Atem ging wesentlich regelmäßiger.   
Ich erneuerte das Tuch auf seiner Stirn, strich noch ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen beiseite und machte mich dann endlich zu dem Ort auf, der für mich als einziger in Frage kam, um dort um Hilfe zu bitten: Snape- Castle.   
Inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so panisch, stürmte ich die Eingangshalle und erzählte den beiden Gründern in knappen Worten was vorgefallen ist, ohne das ich jedoch in der Lage war, das Grauen aus meiner Stimme zu bannen.   
Die Zwei hörten mir zu, nickten bei meinen Schilderungen, was ich bereits unternommen hatte, um meinem Sensei zu helfen und dann machten sich die beiden daran mir das weitere Vorgehen zu erklären.   
Minky ist mir eine große Hilfe beim zusammensammeln all jener Sachen, die ich benötigte, gewesen. 

Inzwischen liegt mein Sensei vollkommen entspannt im Bett.   
Die äußerlichen, sowie die inneren Verletzungen waren nicht mehr zu sehen.   
Zu unserem zweifelhaften Glück war gestern Freitag, sodass er noch heute und morgen hat, um wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine zu kommen.   
Erneut schweift mein Blick über die schlafende Gestalt dort.  
Als bräuchte ich die Versicherung, dass sich sein Brustkorb auch wirklich hebt und senkt.   
Schon komisch, wie seltsam verschlungen die Wege des Lebens sind... am Anfang des Schuljahres habe ich mir im Leben nicht vorstellen können, dass Severus Snape einmal ein Grund für durchwachte Nächte an seinem Bett werden könnte...   
Das ist also der Preis, den er alljährlich für ein wenig ungestörte Freiheit zu zahlen hat. 

 

07\. Januar,  
uff... heute war endlich mal wieder ein ruhiger Tag.   
Den hab ich nach all der Aufregung aber auch endlich gebraucht.   
Mein Sensei ist am Sonntag soweit obenauf gewesen, dass er mir das Geschehene erklären konnte.   
Schwach in die aufgetürmten Kissen gelehnt, hat er mir die spezielle Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister auseinander gesetzt.   
Es ist bei den Schwertmeistern nämlich so, dass sowohl der Meister, wie auch der Schüler bei dem jeweils anderen „eingelinkt“ werden, wenn dieser sich in Gefahr befand, um somit gegebenenfalls einzugreifen.   
Das ist einer der Hauptgründe, warum die Schwertkunst meistens innerhalb der Familie weitergegeben wird. Damit die Eltern eine Bindung zu ihren Kindern bekommen und ihnen in brenzligen Situationen helfend zur Seite stehen können.  
Äußerst nützlich, muss ich zugeben.   
Aber mein Sensei hätte mich auch ein wenig eher auf diesen Umstand hinweisen können. Auch wenn ich bereits Ehrfahrungen mit Voldi sammeln konnte, was Visionen anging, war das doch ein wenig überraschend.   
Und zum Schluss fragte er mich, ob ich was dagegen hätte, wenn wir unsere Übungsstunden nach hier unten verlegen würden.   
Sprachlos hab ich ihn erst mal angeschaut, bis mir stotternd über die Lippen kam, dass er jawohl der Erbe Slytherins wäre und nicht ich. Er also das Hauptrecht an der Kammer hätte und nicht meine Wenigkeit.   
Er lächelte bloß und sagte nichts mehr. 

Ab Montag ging mal wieder alles Schlag auf Schlag.  
In der Zaubertrankstunde, bei der mein Sensei natürlich wieder in bester Snape- Manie erschien, spielte ich Draco einen Zettel zu.   
Er hatte uns bis jetzt nicht verraten, da musste ich ihm wenigstens irgendwie verständlich machen, dass ich diese Geste zu schätzen weiß.   
Als ich nach vorne ging, um einige Zutaten zu holen, kam ich direkt an dem Slytherin vorbei und ließ ihm ein Papierknöllchen direkt in seinen Schoss fallen.   
Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber was anderes habe ich auch nicht von ihm erwartet.   
Wenn er das Papier in einer ruhigen Minute entblättert, wird er darauf lesen können:  
„Und ich verrate keine treuen Herzen.“

Gestern, nach unserer letzten Stunde, hielt mich etwas am Umhang zurück.  
Als ich mich umschaute, erkannte ich Mione, die mit gesenktem Kopf hinter mir stand. Den Zipfel meines Umhanges immer noch zwischen ihren Fingern.   
„Können... Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?“, fragte sie mich stockend.   
Natürlich konnten wir.   
Das war doch keine Frage.   
So durcheinander habe ich die sonst so beherrschte Hermione noch nie gesehen.   
Ich lotste sie zum Raum der Wünsche und kaum das wir es uns auf dem flauschigen Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten, warf sie sich an meine Schulter und fing elendig an zu weinen.   
Erschrocken legte ich die Arme um sie und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu trösten.   
Nach einer Weile verebbten ihre verzweifelten Schluchzer und sie richtete sich verschämt auf.   
„Entschuldige bitte...“, bat sie mich mit niedergeschlagenen Augen um Verzeihung. Ihre Hände kneteten verkrampft den Saum ihres Rockes durch.   
Beruhigend legte ich meine Hände über ihre und löste sie behutsam von dem Stoff.   
Das brachte sie dazu mich anzuschauen.   
„Mione, wozu sind den Freunde da, wenn nicht dafür- mmh?“  
„Oh Harry, du hast mir so gefehlt.“, warf sie sich wieder in meine Arme.   
„Ach Mione, entschuldige bitte, wenn ich in letzter Zeit mit Abwesenheit geglänzt habe. Aber die Jungs wurden mir einfach zu viel...“  
Sie kuschelte sich einfach enger an mich.   
Wenn jemand in den Raum gekommen wäre, hätte er die Szene auch von Grund auf falsch verstehen können. Wir gaben bestimmt ein perfektes Liebespaar ab, so wie wir auf der Couch gekuschelt saßen.  
Aber was Mione und mich verband, war was ganz anderes, rein platonischer Natur. Im Grunde waren wir Bruder und Schwester.   
Sie war Einzelkind, ich war es.   
Irgendwie hat sich das so zwischen uns ergeben.   
Und ich hätte im Dezember auf mein Gefühl hören und Mione in einer stillen Minute in eine ruhige Ecke ziehen sollen, um sie auf ihr Problem anzusprechen. Jetzt hatten wir den Salat.   
„Probleme mit Ron?“, wagte ich den Schuss ins Blaue... und verfehlte.  
Ihre braunen Augen schauten voller Erstaunen zu mir auf.   
„Äh... nicht?“, versuchte ich zu retten, was zu retten war.   
„Harry, Ron ist überglücklich, auch wenn er über seinen Partner dicht hält.“  
„Partner?“, krächzte ich.   
Das war etwas, was ich nun überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte.   
Ich hielt Ron für zu traditionell, als das er sich am selben Ufer umschauen würde... falsch gedacht.  
„Ja, zumindest das haben wir aus ihm herausbekommen können...“, lachte Mione leise in sich hinein, als sie sich wahrscheinlich daran erinnerte.   
„Und was ist dann mit dir? Was hat dich so durcheinander gebracht?“  
Wieder kuschelte sie sich enger in meinen Umhang.   
„Einmal, dass du dich einfach ohne eine Erklärung von heut auf morgen von uns... mir zurückgezogen hast... das hat wehgetan...“  
Unwillkürlich habe ich die Umarmung verstärkt.   
Sie hat recht.   
Ich hätte mindestens ihr erklären müssen, dass ich mich aus dem Gryffindor- Turm zurückziehen würde. Dann wäre sie darauf vorbereitet gewesen.   
„Tut mir leid.“, nuschelte ich verlegen auf ihre braune Wuschelmähne hinunter.   
„Schon gut...“, drückte sie mich.   
Ein paar Minuten herrschte angenehmes Schweigen zwischen uns.   
„Ich vermisse ihn...“, wisperte sie nach einer Weile verloren.   
„Er ist Weihnachten vorbeigekommen und hat mit mir und meiner Familie gefeiert. Es war wunderschön... leider hat es mir die erneute Trennung dermaßen erschwert... ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich die Zeit bis zum Schuljahresende noch durchstehen soll...“  
Ihre Umarmung verwandelte sich in eine Umklammerung.   
Aber ich ließ sie.   
Strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.   
„Deiner Erzählung entnehme ich, dass er nicht mehr auf Hogwarts ist.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Dann mache ich Dir folgendes Angebot: ich gebe dir für den Rest des Jahres meinen Tarnumhang und eine Kopie der Karte der Rumtreiber... meinst du, damit kannst du leben?“  
Natürlich würde sie nur die abgespeckte, die ursprüngliche Version der Karte bekommen. Musste ja nicht sein, dass sie mich und meinen Sensei auf meiner Karte in der Kammer des Schreckens entdeckte. Das würde für sie ein Schreck sein.   
Ungläubig blickte sie mich an. Konnte wohl nicht ganz fassen, was ich ihr da anbot.   
Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, will ich mit diesem Angebot ein wenig von meinem miesen Verhalten in den letzten Monaten ihr gegenüber gutmachen.   
Vollkommen neben der Spur löste sie sich von mir und schaute mich mit großen erstaunten Augen an:  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Wirklich?“, keuchte sie.  
„Natürlich.“, zwinkerte ich ihr zu und hatte prompt eine überglückliche Mione um den Hals hängen. Von der Niedergeschlagenheit und den Tränen der vergangenen Minuten nichts mehr zu sehen.   
„Und zudem verspreche ich dir ein wenig mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen- versprochen.“, erwiderte ich ihre Umarmung.   
„Danke, Harry, danke... Sag mal, möchtest du nicht wissen mit wem ich mich treffen möchte?“  
„Nein.“, schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Du hast deine Geheimnisse und ich meine- o.k.?“  
„Irgendwie haben wir alle Geheimnisse...“, lachte sie schelmisch.   
Ich musste mit einfallen.  
Das ist ein sehr schöner Ausklang gewesen...  
Und wie gesagt, danach und auch heute ist nichts weiter mehr passiert und ich konnte mich mal wieder so richtig entspannen...

 

20\. Januar,  
ich habe mein Versprechen Mione gegenüber gehalten und habe jeden Nachmittag ein wenig Zeit mit ihr verbracht.  
Dadurch hab ich natürlich auch wieder ein wenig Zeit mit den Jungs verbracht.  
Nachdem Mione mir die Augen in Bezug auf Ron geöffnet hat, hab ich ihn ein wenig beobachtet. Ganz unauffällig natürlich.   
Und was ich entdeckte... WOW!  
Er und sein Partner waren Diskretion in Person. Ich bezweifle, dass noch jemand irgendeinen Verdacht hegt, sie sind wahrlich und absolut diskret. Ich denke, ich habe es nur entdecken können, weil ich bereits durch die harte Schule meines Senseis gegangen bin und meine Wahrnehmung schon dermaßen geschärft ist(jetzt wird mir auch klar, wie Prof. Snape in der Lage war, mich unter einem Tarnumhang zu bemerken, obwohl ich mucksmäuschenstill darunter stand).  
Und nein, ich verrate Dir nicht, wer der Glückliche ist. Ich warte, bis sie es endlich offiziell machen.  
Mein Sensei und ich sehen uns inzwischen fast jeden Abend.   
Und jedes Mal, sobald er die Kammer betreten hat, setzt er seine Masken ab und erscheint als Severus Slytherin- Ravenclaw vor mir.   
Hab ich Dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich diesen Severus sympathischer finde? Nein? Ich finde ihn wesentlicher sympathischer. 

 

27\. Januar,  
inzwischen habe ich zwischen dem Anfang des Jahres und heute noch drei weitere „Verlinkungen“ zu meinem Sensei gehabt.   
Und mit jedem Mal ging es mir mehr an die Substanz.   
Und jedes Mal war ich derjenige, der ihn wieder aufbaute.   
Nach dem dritten Mal fragte ich ihn, wie er das vor mir überstanden hat.   
Er lächelte wieder nur und murmelte etwas von jahrelanger Erfahrung.   
Danach nahm er mir das Flakon mit dem Schlaftrunk aus der Hand.  
Und natürlich war er am nächsten Tag wieder die ewig miesgelaunte Fledermaus. 

 

30\. Januar,   
Prof. Dumbledore hat uns heute in sein Büro bestellt- mal wieder.  
Keine Ahnung, ob ich diese Treffen fürchten oder mit freudiger Erwartung erwarten soll... denn die letzten beiden Male- nun ja, reden wir nicht mehr darüber...  
Wie mein Sensei mir erklärt hat, weiß Prof. Dumbledore nicht, dass er den Schwertmeistern angehört. Der Direktor hat ihn nur mal ganz unvermutet bei einer Übungssession überrascht und war von seinem Können mit der Klinge dermaßen angetan... nun ja, Du weißt ja, zu was das geführt hat...  
Jedenfalls schaute er uns aus seinen funkelnden Augen an und fragte zwinkernd nach unseren Fortschritten.  
„Er hat sich noch nicht aufgespießt.“, folgte die trockene Einschätzung Professor Snapes.   
„Natürlich Severus, das sehe ich.“, gab der Direktor erneut zwinkernd zurück.   
„Und Harry? Wie siehst du die Sache?“, erkundigte er sich bei mir.   
Mit gesenktem Kopf hockte ich auf meinem Stuhl.   
Wagte weder den Direktor noch meinen Sensei anzuschauen.   
Was sollte ich auch groß sagen?  
Das ich mir Sorgen um Severus Snape machte?   
Das ich wissen möchte, ob es nicht möglich ist, ihn von seinem Auftrag zurückzuziehen?  
Das ich so verhindern wollte, dass Voldi ihn zu Tode foltert?  
Das... ich könnte die Liste endlos weiterführen und dennoch kein Ende finden.   
Ich sprach nichts davon aus.  
Als ich meinen Blick hob, strich ich mir nervös über eine meiner unsichtbaren Spangen und wagte kurz meinen Sensei anzuschauen.   
Ruhig und undurchdringlich war seine Maske – so wie immer, wenn wir nicht allein waren.  
Keine Ahnung, was er in mir las, aber es bewegte ihn zu einem knappen aufmunternden Nicken.  
Für Prof. Dumbledore würde es lediglich wie eine ungeduldige Geste wirken, doch ich hatte inzwischen gelernt das zu sehen, was sich hinter der undurchsichtigen Fassade verbarg.   
„Nun Sir,“, wagte ich es endlich ihn anzusehen. Er hob ob meiner Anrede verwundert eine Augenbraue, ließ mich jedoch weitersprechen. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, denke ich, dass ich schon einige Fortschritte gemacht habe. Aber diese Einschätzung überlasse ich lieber denen, die mehr Ahnung davon haben als ich.“  
Damit senkte ich den Kopf wieder.   
Als wir das Büro verließen und in einem ruhigen Gang waren, legte mir mein Sensei eine Hand auf die Schulter, was mich dazubrachte, zu ihm aufzuschauen.   
„Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
„Natürlich...“, lächelte ich ihn verloren an, trat einen Schritt zurück und verschmolz mit den Schatten.

 

15\. Februar,   
Du glaubst es nicht... ich glaub es ja selbst nicht.  
Deswegen entschuldige bitte, wenn ich jetzt ein wenig zu genau ins Detail gehe, aber irgendwie...  
Aaalso- Du siehst mich gerade sehr tief Luft holen- die letzten vierzehn Tage war es relativ ruhig.   
Selbst der ach so Dunkle Obermagier hat sich bedeckt gehalten und uns in Ruhe gelassen.   
War richtig entspannend.   
Selbst das mitunter knochenharte Training mit meinem Sensei machte mir Spaß und ich ließ mich nicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Aber gestern... gestern, da hat... nein, von vorne...  
Wie meistens fand mich mein Sensei über ein Buch aus Salazars Bibliothek gebeugt, als er die Kammer zum inzwischen täglichen Training betrat. Wie meistens beugte er sich erst über meine Schulter, um zu sehen, was ich mir da schon wieder reinzog.   
Dann stellte er mir ein paar Fragen und wir diskutierten ein wenig über den Inhalt, während wir uns aufwärmten.   
Der Sensei forderte mich zu einem Duell heraus.   
Mit richtigen Schwertern.   
Nun, warum nicht?, dachte ich mir noch und griff wie immer nach meinem Übungsschwert.   
Die Wucht des Angriffes überraschte mich dann doch.   
Normalerweise gab mir mein Sensei bei solchen Anlässen Gelegenheit mich erst zu behaupten. Da jedoch nahm er keinerlei Rücksicht und trieb mich rücksichtslos vor sich her. Bis ich mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß.   
Einzig die Schwerter zwischen uns.   
Unser Atem ging schon recht schnell.  
Und mein Sensei machte keine Anstalten an dem Zustand was zu ändern.   
Mit seinem Körper hielt er mich weiterhin an der Wand und funkelte mich mit seinen glühenden Obsidianen über unsere Klingen hinweg an.   
Schneller als ich gucken konnte, lag sein Schwert unten.   
Vor lauter Schreck und weil ich ihn nicht verletzen wollte, ließ ich meins ebenfalls fallen. Kaum hatten meine Hände das Metall losgelassen, schoss mein Sensei vor und verschloss mit seinen Lippen die meinigen.  
Seine Hände griffen in meine Haare und presste mich fester an ihn.   
Vollkommen überrumpelt von diesem „Angriff“, gab ich natürlich kein Paroli als er versuchte mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund einzudringen.   
Verloren auf ganzer Linie. Das war ich in diesem Moment.   
Meine Verteidigung war nicht nur miserabel, sie war schlichtweg nicht existent.   
Sobald sich unsere Zungen berührten, klammerte ich mich stöhnend an ihn. Himmel, dieser Mann roch nicht nur zum verrückt werden, er schmeckte auch so. Mein letztes bisschen klarer Verstand schien sich in diesem Moment zu verflüchtigen.   
Meine Knie waren eh nur noch Wackelpudding, sodass ich meine Beine um seine Hüften schlang.   
Seine langen Finger zogen mein Hemd aus der Hose und strichen immer wieder meine Seiten entlang. Seine linke Hand war sogar derartig vorwitzig, dass sie sich bis zu meinem Bauch und sogar bis zu meinen Brustwarzen vorwagte.   
Hitze durchströmte mich und ich konnte nur noch in seinen Mund stöhnen.   
Ich spürte, wie seine Hände sich weiter nach unten bewegten und schließlich auf meinem Gesäß zur Ruhe kamen.   
Als er sicher sein konnte, mich sicher zu halten, löste er uns von der Wand und „trug“ mich ins Schlafzimmer.   
Dort legte er mich behutsam auf dem großen Bett ab.  
Schaute mir mit einem liebevollen Blick in die Augen, strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn, ehe er sich wieder zu mir runterbeugte und sich zärtlich an meine Kinnlinie runter bis zur Halslinie küsste... verdammt bin ich empfindlich am Hals. Ich bog mich ihm aufkeuchend entgegen und konnte so seine bereits beachtliche Erregung durch das Leder unserer Hosen spüren... also gut, den Rest kannst Du Dir ja denken bzw. das überlasse ich Deiner Phantasie- oder?  
Ob Sev weiß, dass er mir die Unschuld genommen hat?   
Himmel, schon allein die Erinnerung an vergangene Nacht reicht aus, mich wieder in den Zustand höchster Erregung zu versetzen.   
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich je wieder ein Schwert zu Hand nehmen soll, OHNE daran zu denken und rot zu werden wie eine Tomate...  
Schon allein seine schlanken Hände... was die mit mir angestellt haben...“

 

Weiter konnte Mione dem Text nicht folgen, da ihre Augen sich in diesem Moment dazu entschlossen zu zufallen.   
Das gebundene Büttenbüchlein entschlüpfte ihrer entspannten Hand und polterte leise auf die Dielen. 

Unsanft wurde sie am nächsten Morgen vom Schrillen des Telefons aus ihrer Tiefschlafphase gerissen.   
Der festen Überzeugung erlegen, dass alles, was sie gelesen hatte, einem wirren Traum entsprungen ist, taumelte sie zum Telefon, nur um sich dann ein fröhliches und vor allem munteres: „GUTEN MORGEN!“ von ihren Kindern ins Ohr rufen zu lassen. Dabei blieben ihre Augen auf dem in dunklen Samt eingeschlagenem Büchlein vor dem Sessel hängen.   
Aufkeuchend, da es sich doch als Wahrheit entpuppte, stotterte sie ein recht unkoordiniertes: „Schatz, wir sehen uns nachher. Bis später.“ in den Hörer und legte dann auf.   
Behutsam nahm sie es vom Boden auf.  
Strich zart über den kostbaren Einband und wickelte es schließlich wieder ins Paketpapier ein.

Mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen, ließ Hermione ihren Blick über die Versammelten schweifen.  
Wenn die Weasley- Matriarchin Geburtstag feierte, war davon auszugehen, dass jedes ihrer Kinder mit Partner oder Partnerin und Kind und Kegel anwesend sein würde.   
Selbst Draco stand an der Seite seines innig geliebten Rotschopfes, wie er Ron liebevoll nannte.   
Es hatte jeden überrascht als der Malfoy- Spross entgegen jeder Erwartung in den Orden des Lichts statt in den der Dunkelheit eingetreten war.   
Nun ja, die Liebe war schon ein seltsam Ding.   
Wie sie selber wusste und hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Mann Fred.   
Hin und wieder wurde sie gefragt, warum ausgerechnet Fred? Warum nicht George? Die beiden glichen einander schließlich ein Ei dem Anderem.   
Sie konnte dann nur lächelnd die Schultern zucken und sagen:  
„Es ist halt so passiert.“  
Und sie war glücklich.   
Seit bereits sechs Jahren war sie glücklich verheiratet.   
Fred hat nichts anbrennen lassen und sie gleich einen Tag nach ihrem Abschluss zum Traualtar entführt. Erst danach hatte er seiner Familie gebeichtet, dass er sich in Hermione verliebt und sie nun auch geheiratet hätte.   
Dem gesamten Familie Weasley war den Abend die Kinnlade runtergeklappt.  
Schließlich waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie und Ron...   
Bis auf Ron.   
Der hatte den beiden gleich aufs herzlichste gratuliert.   
Da, bei Arthur konnte sie ihren Gemahl, ihre dreijährigen Zwillinge und fünfjährige Tochter ausmachen.   
Lächelnd pirschte sie sich ran.   
Beziehungsweise wollte sie.   
Bevor sie in Rufnähe gelangen konnte, wurde sie von hinten in eine warme Umarmung gezogen.   
„Hallo Mione.“, wisperte ihr eine warme Stimme ins Ohr.   
Bei ihrem Mann hätte sie in derselben Situation eine Gänsehaut bekommen, aber bei ihm drehte sie sich lediglich lachend um und erwiderte die Umarmung.   
Als sie sich lösten, steckte sie ihm das eingewickelte Büchlein zu.   
Erst nicht verstehend, was sie damit bezweckte, wollte er gerade anmerken, dass Molly das Geburtstagskind war, als er es endlich erkannte: „Oh... das habe ich in der Aufregung ja komplett vergessen!“  
„Hab ich bemerkt.“, zwinkerte sie dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann vor sich zu.   
„Du...“, er schluckte schwer. „Du hast es gelesen?“  
Mione antwortete nicht, sondern zog ihn zu sich runter, damit sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchen konnte.   
„Keine Sorge. Niemand wird auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon erfahren. Außerdem ist es der Gedanke, der dahinter steckt, der mich rührt... Du hast mir dein Tagebuch doch nur zukommen lassen, damit jemand erkennt WER hinter Severus Snape steckt und ein wachsames Auge, sowie ein offenes Ohr und auch eine anschmiegsame Schulter für ihn haben würde, im Falle des Falles, der Gott seis getrommelt und gedankt nicht eingetreten ist- mmh?“  
Betreten blickte er nach unten und nuschelte ein verlegenes: „Ja. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass wenn ich... er sich... ich meine...“, gequält blickte er wieder auf und Mione zerschnitt es das Herz, als sie die Heftigkeit der wiederstreitenden Gefühle erkannte.   
Erneut zog sie ihn runter.   
Aber diesmal damit er sich in ihre Halsbeuge kuscheln konnte.   
„Sht... schon gut.“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Ihr habt ihn geschlagen und beide überlebt- oder?“  
Harry nickte.   
Sie hatte recht.   
Als es zum finalen Kampf gekommen war, hatten sie- er und Severus- Voldemort weit ab vom eigentlichen Kampfgeschehen locken können.   
Zu sagen, seine Lordschaft war geschockt, als Severus seine Maskerade aufgab und sich mit seinem richtigen Namen vorstellte, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.   
Er und sein Sensei hatten den Möchtegern- Lord schnell in der Zange genommen. Selbst Voldi erkannte die silbernen Spangen als das was sie waren:   
Zeichen wahrer Schwert- Meister.   
Da hatte er nicht viel dagegen zusetzen gehabt.  
Gegen einen von ihnen allein, hätte die vermoderte Schlange vielleicht noch ankommen können, aber nicht wenn sie gemeinsam mit geballter Power angriffen.   
Mit einem gleichzeitigen Hieb ihrer Klingen beförderten sie ihn in die Hölle.   
Und Severus trug seitdem seinen richtigen Namen: Slytherin- Ravenclaw.   
Es war Harry ein mittelschweres Rätsel, warum niemand diesen Severus mit dem Meister der Tränke aus Hogwarts in Verbindung brachte.   
Oder war er es, der aufgrund des jahrelangen Zusammenlebens mit diesem Mann so sehr mit beiden Gestalten vertraut war, dass nur er IHN erkannte?  
Er zerbrach sich nicht weiter darüber den Kopf, sondern genoss den Umstand, dass er mit Severus Slytherin- Ravenclaw an seiner Seite an die Öffentlichkeit gehen und ihn als den Mann vorstellen konnte, der ihm beim Endkampf zur Seite gestanden und erheblich zum Sieg beigetragen hatte und dem er sein Herz bedingungslos anvertrauen konnte.  
Die Öffentlichkeit nahm es so hin.  
Und Severus hatte geschafft, was er schaffen wollte: der Name Slytherin war reingewaschen.   
Severus unterrichtete weiter als Schülerschreck in Hogwarts.   
Sie wollten austesten, wie lange ihre Bekannten und Freunde brauchten, um hinter die Scharade zu kommen.   
Hinter Harry ertönte ein diskretes Räuspern und eine amüsierte Stimme meinte:   
„Hermione, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gern meinen Gefährten aus Ihrer Umarmung entführen.“  
Sie blickte auf und sah sich nicht minder amüsierten Obsidianen gegenüber.   
Schnell löste sie sich von Harry, strich ihm aber noch mal über die Wange, ehe sie sich umwandte und im gehen: „Alles Gute euch beiden!“ wünschte.


End file.
